


The ButterFly Effect

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, But He Gets Better, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minor Draco Malfoy Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Serious Sirius, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: What would have happened had Lily not been a muggleborn like everyone believed? What if she was a pureblood witch who came from a long line of Seers. What if she foresaw everything that would have happened?





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 

 

 

 

_“Lils, come and see what our little prongslet just did” James called happily from the small living room of the house. They had been living in Godrics Hollow for about three months now and despite the war looming over their heads, they’ve_ _been enjoying it. Although they would have preferred to have stayed at Potter Manor, Dumbledore insisted that Godric_ _’s Hollow would be much safer._

 

_“Lils” James called again. Not receiving an answer, he placed a few cushion charms around Harry before go_ _ing into the kitchen to see what was keeping Lily. When he walked in, he was met with a gasping Lily who was slowly starting to cry. Quickly, James ran over to her and wrapped her into a tight embrace before asking,_ _“Lils, Lily what’s wrong? Did you see so_ _mething?_ _” Shortly after getting married, Lily had told James a few startling truths about herself. First, she wasn’t a muggleborn like everyone believed. During her fifth year, she had managed to go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done. She found_ _out that she was in fact a pureblooded witch who was related to the Rosier family. Somehow, her birth parents were killed and she was sent to live in the muggle world. Also, she found out that there had been a few seers in the Rosier line and she happened to be one. After she told James, they both decided that they would keep it between them and Sirius. He was the only one that they could trust. Although they went under the Fidelus like Dumbledore insisted, they didn_ _’t trust the man. Some things that he did_ _, just didn_ _’t add up in their books. The only reason why they went under the charm was for the safety of their Harry._

 

_“James” Lily gasped out after a few moments of intense silence. “You need to call Sirius and get him over here now. I’ll explain more o_ _nce he gets here. Now go_ _” She all but yelled. Instead of fire calling, he sent of a hasty patronus telling the man to get here as soon as possible._

 

_As James was sending the patronus, Lily all but ran over to Harry and picked him up so she could cradle him. As James came back into the room, he sat silently next to Lily and just wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ten minutes later, there was a rough knock at the door before Sirius was barging in._

 

_“WHAT? WHAT? WHAT IS IT? IS HARRY HURT?” Sirius yelled_ _frantically as he snatched Harry from Lily_ _’s arms. The sight would have been funny if the situation wasn’t so serious. The man was overprotective of Harry and wasn’t ashamed to let it be known._

 

_“Sirius, sit down I need to tell you both something and_ _it_ _’s_ _important that you both listen carefully_ _” She said while gesturing for Sirius to take a seat in the chair on the other side of her._

_“Lils your making me nervous” James said from beside her._

_“Just listen ok? This won’t be easy” She said and after receivi_ _ng nods from James and Sirius she began._ _“A few minutes ago, I saw something and it wasn’t pretty. In a few months, Voldemort’s going come after us. Peter’s already given him the secret and he plans on coming after us on October 31_ _ st _ _. He_ _’s a_ _Death eater and_ _has been one for a few months now._ _” She said and took a brief pause._

_“WHAT” both of the men yelled before James said “Well we have to leave then, we can’t stay here”_

_“Yea, you can go to Grimmauld Place, they have the strongest wards in England” Sirius sa_ _id as his arms tightened around a now sleeping Harry._

_“No, no, stop both of you” She said impatiently. “We can’t leave and here’s why, Dumbledore is just as dark as Voldemort” she began. “The minute we leave, he’s going to find us and he’s going to kill u_ _s so we have to stay. I_ _’ve seen what happens in the future and it looks hopeful but one of the downsides is that me and James will be dead” She said before looking from Sirius to a horrified James._

 

_But before either man could say anything, she continued,_ _“Listen, when we die, Dumbledore’s going to take Harry from you Sirius” she looked at the man._

 

_“OVER MY DEAD BODY” The man yelled out before he quieted as he remembered the sleeping baby in his arms._

 

_“Sirius listen, you’ll be so upset and you won’t be thinking straight. He’s going to send you after Peter. Once you find Peter, that rat’s going to shoot spells at a crowd of muggles and kill them. After that he’s going to transform and escape. You won’t h_ _ave time to think before the Aurors show up and take you off to Azkaban._ _” She finishes with a sad smile in his direction._

_  
_ _“But, but-“ He couldn’t even get his words out before Lily was holding up her hand._

 

_“The old man’s going to place binds and compu_ _lsions on Harry and then send him to Petunia_ _” she said and James growled aggressively, clearly upset at the mere idea of that._

 

_“So what are we supposed to do? We can go to the Aurors or Amerlia Bones. We can’t just sit here” Sirius said_

 

_“Well luckily_ _I was able to see the solution. But we_ _’re going to have to act quick.” She said with in a serious tone. “Luckily, Harry will be able to get from under the old man’s manipulations in about three years. James, Sirius, you both need to listen carefully ok? ”_ _She finished and looked at them expectantly. At the curious looks, she sighed before continuing._ _“Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter and Black Vaults and something tells me he has been stealing form the Rosier vaults too. We can’t go and get the_ _money back until October 30 TH, that way, Dumbledore won_ _’t have enough time to do anything because by the time that the missive comes out, it’ll be too late” She says sadly. Although it was a sad affair that he death is slowly approaching, she would gladly_ _give it up if that meant Harry got to live._

 

_“What do you mean he’s been stealing from us” Both men said in unison. It was truly remarkable how in tune the two were. They were brothers in all but blood and it showed in almost everything they did._

 

_“Som_ _ehow he was able to get ahold of all of our signatures and he wrote fake letters saying that we gave him permission to enter out vaults. But we also need to make sure Harry_ _’s trust vaults are sealed as well. Because from what I was able to see, as soon as_ _James and I died, he started taking out from Harry_ _’s vault.”_

 

_“Where is the money going?” James asked fearing the answer._

 

_“The Weasleys, the Order and” She cut herself off and looked at the two men with a sad look before saying “Remus”_

 

_“WHAT” both me_ _n yelled for the second time in unison._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Was all she could say_

 

_“I always knew something was up with Peter but I never would have suspected Remus. But I guess it all makes sense now. So what’s going to happen to Harry at Petunia’s”_

 

_“That_ _bitch and her whale of a husband are going to treat him terribly. They aren_ _’t going to feed him properly, clothe him properly and treat him like a house elf. And to make it worse, Dumbledore was using Harry’s money to pay them. He want’s Harry to be that w_ _ay so that when he gets to Hogwarts, he_ _’ll look to him for guidance and see him as his personal savior. He’s going to raise Harry as a weapon to ultimately defeat Voldemort in the end.”_

 

_“So we need to get ready. Sirius, I’m going to write a letter and c_ _harm it to appear when Harry is left alone in that house. It_ _’s going to double as a portkey and take him to Gringotts. They are going to give him an inheritance test and he’s going to work to get you out of Azkaban. After he’s done, he’s going to be sent t_ _o Potter Manor and that_ _’s when he’ll meet our portraits.”_

 

_“So what happens when I get out of jail” he rebutted_

 

_“First you’ll be sent to a mind healer and once you get out, you’ll be sent to Potter Manor. I wasn’t able to see all of the specifics, just the overview. So for now, we have to just act normal and wait until the 30_ _ th _ _of October._ _” She finished with a loud_ _exhale of warm breath._

 

_James who had been silent for the last few minutes as he thought everything over finally said_ _“So, this entire time Dumbledore has been manipulating us? We’re going to die no matter what? We’ve been stolen from by our so-called friends? Siri’s going to jai_ _l for something he didn_ _’t do? And Harry’s going to be abused?” He said and grew angrier the more he asked?_

 

_“James, I know it’s hard but listen, we can work this out. Thankfully we’ll be able to get all of our money back and by us shutting down our vaults_ _, they_ _’ll be struggling to find another source of income. Over the next month before we go to Gringotts, we need to make sure all of our investments are in order. I’m going to make sure to send a letter to the Goblins as well. They’re going to have to act_ _fast before Dumbledore can do anything._ _” She said as she placed a reassuring hand on James’ arm_

 

_“Sirius, first you need to make sure that once you are declared innocent, the first thing you do is claim your lordships. Then it won’t be announced publicly_ _that you were declared innocent until Harry is to start at Hogwarts. Then you two need to either stay at Potter Manor or at Black Manor. Somewhere where Dumbledore won_ _’t be able to get into the wards. If he realizes that Harry isn’t under his thumb anymore_ _, he_ _’s going to do anything he can to get him back. That includes kidnapping, and he’ll probably try and use the Weasleys and Remus to guilt trip you.” Across from them, Sirius was smiling as he bounced a newly awaken Harry on his leg. He was sad that he w_ _ould be missing out on a part of his godson_ _’s life but he knew he would see him again. He would make sure to spend as much time as he could before the next month._

 

_“I also saw something else” She had been unsure of how to bring this up, but she knew that_ _she had to do it._

 

_“What is it?”_

_“How could it possibly get any worse”_

 

_“It’s about Voldemort” she started and was glad to see neither of them flinch. “He has horcuxes”_

 

_“H-h-horcuxes” Sirius spoke up. Of course he knew what a_ _horcruxes was, the Black f_ _amily was the darkest family in all of Wizarding Europe and horcruxes were some of the darkest if not the darkest part of magic._

 

_“What’s a_ _horcruxes_ _” James asked_

_“_ _It_ _’s_ _when a person splits off a piece of their soul and place it in an inanimate object. It_ _’s_ _some of the darkest parts of magic and it basically makes someone immortal. While they can be killed, their soul will remain here on Earth. The only way to kill them for good is to destroy the horcruxes._ _”_

 

_“So after Sirius gets out of Azkaban, he’ll just h_ _ave to find and kill the horcruxes? That shouldn_ _’t be too hard” James said_

 

_“Well it is, because right now he has seven but in a few years it will be eight” Lily said_

 

_“EIGHT” once again they yelled in unison “Is that why he’s so insane and why he looks_ _like that?_ _”_

 

_“Yes, but luckily I know what they are and where they are. I’ll write them down and their locations. But you’ll need to be careful. A few of these have very dangerous protections around them and if you aren’t careful, you’ll be killed.” She s_ _aid and after a deep breath she said_ _“Right now he has seven but in a few weeks, his eighth will be made. You see when he kills me and James, he’ll try to kill Harry too but his soul will be so weak that when he shoots the curse at him, it will rebound. Bu_ _t that piece of soul will lodge itself in Harry_ _”_

 

_“S-s-so y-you’re telling me that my SON will be one of those things” James stood abruptly and walked over to Sirius and Harry and gently took his son and cradled him protectively._

 

 

_“Yes but fortunately, the goblins will take care of it.” She said. She wasn’t too excited about the idea of her son being a horcruxes but she knew it would be changed._

 

_“Look, I know this is sad but we need to do this. Soon Dumbledore and Voldemort will_ _both be gone. And it_ _’s quite a shame because before his insanity, Voldemort’s ideas were actually good. But the more horcruxes he made, the more insane he became.” Lily spoke up. “Maybe, Sirius, one you come back, you can work with a few of the other lords_ _to draft a few new laws that would basically help push Voldemort_ _’s original ideas in place” She said to the man who had been one of her best friends since she was a first year._

 

_After she finished speaking, they all started talking amongst themselves about anything that would take their mind off of the impending events._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_A few weeks later, Sirius, James, Lily and little Harry were all sitting in Gringotts with Chief Ragnok going over everything that needed to be done before tomorrow._

 

_“First before we start Chief Ragnok, I would like to give you this letter for you_ _to keep. It explains a few things that will_ _need to be done in the future. I ask that you put it away for now. It should reappear in a few years when my son is brought to the bank._ _” Lily said as she gave the letter over to the goblin who was mildly interested. He knew that Lily was a seer so whateve_ _r she was giving him obviously involved events that would be taking place in the future._

 

_“Now onto the reason for our visit” James began and after letting out a shaky breath, he continued “A few weeks ago, Lily saw that we would be killed tomorrow at th_ _e hands of Voldemort_ _” he stated and saw the goblin’s eyes widen a fraction before nodding._

 

_“We know that there is no way around it so we decided to come here and get all of our business handled first._ _It_ _’s_ _also come to our attention that Dumbledore has b_ _een stealing money from all of our vaults._ _” The goblin sneered viciously at the mention of thievery. Everyone knew that stealing is one thing you don’t do from the goblins._

 

_“So first, we would like all of our money to be recalled, second, would like for_ _the bank to not send out any missives if that_ _’s possible. We understand that it’s the bank policy to notify its clients about any changes in their money. But we were hoping that since the money is stolen, you all could make an exception.”_

 

_After a brief moment of silence, they let out a sigh of relief as the goblin nodded and said_ _“We could make a special exception. For a fee of course” the goblin gave them a toothy grin._

 

_They all shook their heads before James handed the goblin three large folders._ _“_ _These are my and Lily_ _’s account portfolios, we would like to make these investments and keep them running until the next Lord Potter and Lord Rosier changes it.”_

 

_“And this” Sirius spoke up for the first time “Is the Black account portfolio with a list of_ _investments that I would like made. It_ _’s_ _come to my attention that the events of tomorrow are already set in stone and I won_ _’t be able to avoid the inevitable. I’ll be sent to Azkaban and I would like to make sure that the Black accounts don’t fall into di_ _sarray._ _” The goblin took the third folder._

 

_“I must admit, I am quite surprised at how prepared you three are. But I must ask, what about the young heir” he said and looked at Harry who was sitting on his father’s lap playing with his father’s fingers._

 

_“Dumbledore will send him away to a family of muggles who won’t treat him much better than a house elf” James said “But from what Lily could tell, he won’t be there long before he discovers the truth in which he will be port keyed here”_

 

_“Ahh I see” The goblin said_

 

_“That brings us to the next request, we need for both of his trust vaults to be sealed as well. If not then Dumbledore will just begin taking money out of those. And while we know that goblins don’t like those who steal, we as_ _k that you wait to persecute Dumbledore. If he finds out that we know he stole from us, then he_ _’ll do something that we haven’t prepared for. So when he comes in, just tell him that we sent you a letter telling you to seal all of our vaults including Harry’s.” The goblin nodded as he took notes on everything that they were telling him. “Once Harry comes to the bank, only then will the vaults be unsealed.”_

 

_After that, they finished up everything and went back to Godric_ _’s Hollow where they shared one last_ _family dinner. They knew that fate had already planned their destinies and there was nothing that could be done about it. So instead, they all sat around in the living room where they laughed, cried and bonded over the times they shared with one another. Sirius made sure to hug Harry extra tightly as before he left and went back home.  That night Lily and James slept with Harry sleeping between them._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Around 8:30pm the next day, James and Lily were feeding Harry when they felt the wards shift alerting them of an arrival. Looking up sharply, James said_ _“Lily take him upstairs I’ll hold him off as long as possible” He_ _let a tear slip from his eyes as they shared one last kiss. Taking Harry from his highchair, she ran upstairs and placed Harry in his crib and began to place as many wards as she could on his bedroom door. Although she knew it would be ineffective, she did so anyway._

 

_She jumped as she heard the front door blast off of its hinges. After a quick duel between he and James, the snake-like man grew tired and cast the killing curse. He watched with a sick sense of amusement as James_ _’ lifeless body fell to the_ _ground with a thud. Stepping over him without a second glance, the Dark Lord began to glide up the stairs._

 

_Lily began to cry silently as she turned back around to Harry and have him one last hug before she was heard the crunch of the floorboards. She turned around and spread herself out protectively in front of the crib._

 

_“Stand aside you foolish mudblood” the man hissed out._

 

_“No. No. Please. Not my Harry.”_

 

_“I_ _said stand aside. You_ _’re fighting a battle that you will losses” He hissed once more growing tired of the red-haired woman in front of him. The only reason why he hadn’t killed her yet was because a certain Potion’s Master asked him too._

 

_“Please,_ _please take me instead._ _” Lily cried out, she really was quite the actress. But she didn’t have much time to think about it before she heard a simple “ok” and saw a blinding green light flying towards her. With a sharp dud, she fell to the ground with her l_ _ifeless eyes staring blankly in front of her._

 

_Stepping closer, Voldemort peered inside of the crib where he saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. For a brief second, he felt a tad guilty for what he was about to do. But he couldn_ _’t risk the chan_ _ce of the child growing up to go against him. Raising his wand swiftly, he whispered the killing curse and watched as the curse flew towards the boy. But his eyes went wide when he saw the curse bounce off of the boy and fly back towards him. He didn_ _’t hav_ _e enough time to dodge it before the curse was hitting him square in the chest and his body disappeared._

 

_About five minutes passed and Sirius was running into the house. He felt it the moment James was killed and he immediately jumped on his flying motorcycle and came over. While he knew it was going to happen, he still wasn_ _’t prepared for the sight that met his eyes. When he say James laying there in front of the steps, he cried out at the loss of the man who had been like a second brother to him since_ _they were eleven. After a few minutes, his ears registered the cries of his godson and he quickly stood up and made his way up the stairs. He knew that he didn_ _’t have much time until Hagrid came. He quickly stepped into the room and more tears fell at the_ _sight of Lily. He wiped aggressively at his face as he made his way over to the crib and picked up the crying toddler. Almost instantly, Harry stopped his cries as he was cradled protectively to the man_ _’s chest._

 

_Looking up at his godfather, Harry said_ _“_ _Pa_ _’foo”_

 

_Sirius let out a tearful smile as his godson said his name. His attempt at saying Padfoot had been his first words much to the chagrin of James and Lily._ _“I’m here Prongslet.” Sirius said as he began to walk out of the house. “I love you so much”_

 

_As soon as he was out of the front door, he saw Hagrid appearing from who knows where and charging towards the man._ _“You little traitor, how could you do this” The man all but yelled. Sirius knew that Hagrid knew that Peter was the secret keeper. While he_ _didn_ _’t know what the old man was paying him, he knew that Hagrid was firmly under the man’s thumb._

 

_“What are you talking about? I didn’t portray anyone. Peter was the secret keeper not me. When I get my hands on that little rat…” The black haired man gro_ _wled out._

 

_“Well, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to bring Harry to him. So hand ‘im over and you can go and find Peter” After a few minutes of mumbling under his breath, Sirius hugged Harry one last time and placed a kiss to the boy’s forehead before_ _reluctantly handing him over to Hagrid. For some reason, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn_ _’t help the feelings that was pushing him to go after Peter. Although he knew what was going to happen, he really did want to go after that traitoro_ _us Peter._

_-____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_A few hours later, Dumbledore was placing a small basket with Harry inside on the front steps of 4 Privet Drive. Placing a few warming charms over the boy, he then placed a well written letter inside the basket. In his mind, all of his plans were going perfectly. As soon as he left the muggle neighborhood, he was going to go directly to Gringotts and make sure that he had full access to the Potter Vaults and now the Black Vaults. Since he received word that not long after Hagrid had brought Harry to him, Sirius had been arrested for the betrayal of the Potter_ _’s and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. He knew tha_ _t Sirius wasn_ _’t the secret keeper, but he let everyone think he was so that his plans would go all the more smoothly._

 

_As he walked into the bank, he didn_ _’t even both with going to a teller, he walked directly into the back of the bank until he reached t_ _he doors of Chief Ragnok. Without so much as a knock, he pushed the door open and sat himself down in the empty chair in front of the desk._

 

_While he had been expecting the old man, he hadn_ _’t realized how rude of an entrance the man would make. He couldn’t help but sneer aggressively at the man. A sneer that only deepened when the man ignored it and began to speak. “I would like access to the Potter family vaults. You see they were killed just a few hours ago and I am not the guardian of their son, little_ _Harry Potter._ _” He said in his faux grandfatherly voice that was filled with “concern”_

 

_“Well unfortunately for you that won’t be possible” the goblin said and took great pleasure in the way the old man’s face fell._

_  
_ _“What do you mean that won’t be possi_ _ble? It has to be_ _” Dumbledore said as he was beginning to grow worried. What could possibly be wrong?_

 

_“A few weeks ago, the Lord Potter and his wife sent a letter stating that they wanted all of their vaults sealed, including their son’s trust vault. Unt_ _il the next Lord Potter took up the mantle._ _” He responded._

 

_‘So I have to wait until the brat is SEVENTEEN until I can touch his money? That won’t do. I plan on him being dead by then.’ Dumbledore thought to himself._

 

_“Well then I’ll have to figure some_ _thing out about that. But in the meantime, I would like to access Sirius Black_ _’s vault.” He said_

 

_“Well that also won’t be possible. Mr. Black also sealed his vaults a few weeks ago.” The goblin said. Dumbledore’s eyes lost their twinkle as he grew furiou_ _s._ _‘Now I have to find a way to get into those vaults. That money should be mine. Well at least I still have the money that I already took from that’ Dumbledore thought. And with that, he stood up and stormed out of the room._

_—_____________________________ _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“BOY!” His Aunt Petunia pounded on the door, “WAKE UP”. With a silent groan, Harry got up from his cot in the  cupboard and went over and opened the door. “My Dudders is hungry and you will fix him his breakfast.” She stated firmly. 

 

“Yes Aunt Petunia” Harry said and walked around her and narrowly avoided a swat to the head. Ever since he was tall enough to reach the over, he had been in charge of fixing all of the Dursley’s meals. Today was Dudley’s birthday and his aunt and uncle were going to be taking the boy and his best friend Piers’ to London. They had tried to get Mrs. Figg from across the street to watch him but she was leaving to go and visit her sister. And they outright refused to take the “ungrateful brat” with them so they decided to leave him in the house to clean up. 

 

As he sat their plates in front of them, he went back and stood in the corner as he watched Dudley scarfed down his food. He stood there and ignored his growling stomach as he watched Dudley stuff his face with the pancakes, bacon, hash, eggs and sausage. They never allowed him more than two pieces of bread a day and a half-glass of water. When they were all done eating, he collected their plates and did his best to ignore the insults that were hurled at him by his whale of an uncle. He never understood why they were always so mean to him, he hadn’t done anything to them yet they treated him like yesterday’s trash. 

 

They all disappeared from the kitchen as Harry began washing the dishes, they seemingly forgot to give him his bread. About thirty minutes later when he was all done, Vernon came back into the kitchen with his jacket on and a snarl on his lips. 

 

“Listen here boy, while we’re gone, we want this place cleaned from top to bottom. When we come back, I don’t want to see a single speck of dust. Is that understood?” the man said and for added pleasure slapped his ‘nephew’ in the face. 

 

“Yes Uncle Vernon” the boy said trying to ignore the sharp stinging coming from his left cheek. And with that, Harry watched as the family of three left the house and got in the car. After watching the car drive away, he turned and walked back over to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies. But before he was even halfway there, an envelope appeared in front of him. 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the letter with wide eyes. With shaky fingers, he reached out for the envelope. After a few minutes of thinking about whether to open it or not, he eventually opened it and began to read it. 

 

_Dear Son,_

 

_If you_ _’re reading this letter than that means you have_ _been left alone at Vernon and Petunia_ _’s house. I’m writing this letter to tell you a few things. First, Harry you are a wizard. No matter what you have been told, magic is real. Second, a few years ago, your father and I were killed by a very evil man who_ _wanted to kill you as well but he failed. Your dad and I loved you more than the world itself. Also, Vernon and Petunia are not related to you. The man who placed you with them is also a very bad man. But instead of explaining it all right now, this letter is going to bring deliver you to Gringotts Bank. It_ _’s the bank that all wizards use. All you need to do is whisper the password “portus”. The sensation might not feel pleasant, but I promise it’ll be worth it._

 

_See you soon_

_Mum_

 

He didn’t even remember when he started crying, his mother wrote him a letter. His mother who he had been told was a whore who died in a car crash. His parents loved him and didn’t leave him on purpose. Then his eyes flew back to the words, “see you soon”. Was she still alive? He knew that if he went to this bank, he would never have to come back to this house. So without a second thought, Harry said the password and immediately felt like his body was being stretched to its limits. After a few seconds, he found himself on the floor in a very opulent office. After a few seconds, he looked up and saw a very strange creature staring down at him. 

 

 


	2. Harry makes his debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is left alone and finds the charmed letter. When he makes his way to the bank, he finds out some settling truths.

Chapter two

 

“Ahh Heir Potter I presume” the goblin said as gently as a goblin could. He had been expecting the boy to appear after the letter that was given to him all those years ago, appeared on his desk. After reading the letter, all he had to do was wait for the boy to arrive and then he could put their plans into place. 

 

“Y-y-yes sir” Harry said a bit nervously as he snakingly stood up. “Is this Gringotts?” He asked

 

‘Yes, it is and I assume you received a letter from your mother?” and after the boy nodded his head, the goblin continued “Well take a seat then, we have much to do” After Harry sat down in the open chair, he began “A few years ago, your parents and godfather had it arranged so that when you came here today, you would first see a healer and then claim your lordships” the goblin said

 

“Excuse me sir, but I have a godfather? And what do you mean lordships? Wizards have a nobility?” Harry asked a bit disbelievingly. If he had a godfather, then why was he placed with Vernon and Petunia. 

 

“To answer your first question, yes you do have a godfather. He’s not here right now because of certain reasons that we won’t discuss right now. But you will be seeing him within the next few months. And your second question, yes the wizarding world has a nobility. You are a part of it and actually, you are one of the richest and most influential members. But all of that information will be told to you later by your parents.” The goblin responded before pressing a rune on his desk and a few seconds later, his door opened and another goblin walked. 

 

“Heir Potter, this is Ironclaw, he will be your healer. Follow him down to the ritual chambers. Ironclaw when you are finished bring him back here, there are matters that must be dealt with in a timely fashion” As Ragnok finished, the other goblin nodded before looking at Harry and walking out. 

 

Scrambling out of his chair, Harry followed the goblin as they were lead down into a deeper part of the bank. Finally they stopped in a vast open space that had a stone table in the middle. “Take off your clothes and lie down on the table” the goblin told the young boy. 

 

Harry quickly took off his clothes, he didn’t even think about his scars, and he made his way over to lie down on the table. A few minutes later, he was approached by the goblin who was muttering something under his breath. After a few seconds, Harry couldn’t even think before his vision went black. 

 

He woke up, ten minutes later and by that time, the healer was just finishing. “Oh good, you’re awake. Your body went through a lot of stress and normally I would suggest you rest here for a while but Chief Ragnok wants you back immediately. So follow me.” The goblin told the boy. After he had healed the broken bones and scars he had taken a bind off of Harry’s magical core, a horcruxe from his forehead and a number of compulsion charms. The fact that he was still alive was a miracle. 

 

The healer dismissed himself after informing Ragnok about everything that happened. After the door shut again, Ragnok said “Now that that is cleared up, now you are going to claim your heir and lordships. All you need to do is prick your finger and allow seven drops of blood to fall onto the parchment” The goblin said as he pulled out a dagger and a roll of parchment. Slowly, he pricked his finger and stared wide-eyed as the blood fell onto the paper and words appeared. 

 

**Blood Inheritance Test**

Hadrian Jameson Potter

 ** _Father:_** James Fleamont Potter

 ** _Mother:_** Lilian Marie Potter née Evans née Rosier

 ** _Blood Status:_** Pureblood

 ** _Godfather:_** Sirius Orion Black III

 ** _Godmother:_** Alice Charlotte Longbottom

 ** _Magical Guardian_** Albus Dumbledore (Illegal)

 

**_Lordships:_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Perverell_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier_ **

 

**_Heirships:_ **

**_The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_ **

 

**_Net worth:_ **

**_Estimated 45,983,463,738,993 galleons, 873,302,233, sickles, 392,323 knots_ ** _(Fifth richest in Europe)_

**_1,567,324 books_ **

**_34 house elves_ **

**_16 properties (_** See account manager)

 

**_Magical Abilities:_ **

**_Magical Core:_** 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore) block broken

 **Animagus Ability:** 100% blocked (Albus Dumbledore) block broken

 **Occlumency:** 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore) block broken

 **Legillemncy:** 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore) block broken

 **Parsletongue/Parslemagic:** 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore) block broken

**_Other:_ **

**_Compulsion Charms (All Have Been Purged)_ **

_Loyalty Potions: To Albus Dumbledore, Weasley Family, Remus Lupin, Order of Phoenix_

_Reckless Charms: So as to dive head first into danger_

_Submissive Charm: To remain submissive to those who abuse him_

_Hate charm: Hate Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Slytherins, Voldemort_

_Love Potions: Ginny Weasley_

_Marriage Contract: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter (Signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 

When he finished reading, he was very upset, although he no longer had those potions and charms on him. Whoever these people were, they were going to pay what they had done to him. Thankfully none of his money was stolen, which was curious. “Chief Ragnok, I know this might seem like a strange question, but how come none of my money was stolen. I mean if this Dumbledore had done all of this, I’m sure he would have stolen from me too.”

 

“It’s funny that you ask. You see on the day before your parents died, they came along with your godfather and spoke to me. These people had in fact stolen from them, but they recalled all of their money. They also sealed all of their vaults until you were able to come and unseal them. That was the only reason why Dumbledore was unsuccessful in getting into your vaults. He has tried multiple times over the last few years but he has been unsuccessful each time.” 

 

“OK” He was glad that his parents and godfather were smart enough to do that. They must have known what was going to happen somehow. “Another question, it says that there’s a marriage contract between me and Ginny Weasley, I want that destroyed. But I would like to read it.” He said

 

“We can do that for you but first you’re going to need to claim your lordships and heirships.” The goblin said and snapped his fingers and a second later four ring boxes appeared before him. “All you need to do is place two on each finger and wait for them to accept you.” 

 

“Ok” Harry said before reaching out for the first box. The Potter Family Ring, it was gold with red rubies along the circumference of the ring. He slid it onto his right ring finger and immediately felt the family magic’s wash over him. After he finished with the Potter Ring, he proceeded to place the rest of the rings on his fingers. 

 

Once he was finished, Ragnok handed the marriage contract over for him to read, and he got upset all over again.

_Marriage Contract_

_Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley_

_To be married by July 31 st of 1999_

_Conditions for Marriage:_

_Once married Harry will allow her access to all vaults that are in his name, she will control the seats in the Wizengamot, she will be in charge of the household. They are to bear one child between them. Mr. Potter will take on the role as consort in the marriage and will not do anything that Ginevra disagrees with._

_Signed August 13 th 1992 (Molly and Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

_Witnessed by (Remus Lupin)_

 

“The nerve of these people” Harry said with all the aggression that a five year old could muster up. “I want this gone”

 

“Well as Lord of the Potter family, I grant you your request” the goblin said and the contract glowed red before the contract burned to ashes. “Now, that that is finished, your vaults have been reopened. While you are Lord of three families, you only have access to your trust vaults which have more than enough money in them. You will have access to all of the vaults once you reach 14.  So here is a magical wallet that you and only you will be able to use. Inside of it is a checkbook that is linked to all of the accounts you have current access to. All stores take these checks, all inside is a card in similar fashion to a Muggle debit card. And finally here is a bag that you can use to withdraw galleons from if you don’t want to use you checks.”

Now, I have secured for you a portkey that will take you to Potter Manor where your parents and ancestors will be waiting for you. Once you leave, I will be having a meeting with Amelia Bones, she is the head of the DMLE, the wizarding Law enforcement about your godfather. Once you meet your parents, they will explain everything to you everything. So for now take this” he handed the boy a golden bracelet. “And say your destination”

 

Nodding with excitement, Harry quickly stood up and said thank you before saying “Potter Manor” He had never been so excited in his life, he would finally be meeting his mother and father. 

 

With a hard thud, Harry landed on the floor of a very grand entry way. He didn’t have much time to look around before a grey creature appeared in front of him with a pop. 

 

“Oh Master Harry, Master Harry has returned” The creature cried and clapped its hands

 

“Uhh who are you?” He didn’t want to ask the creature what it was.

 

“My names be Tiny. I be’s instructed by Master Potter to give you a tour of the manor” the elf said and began to lead Harry around after the boy said “ok”

 

Potter Manor truly was a sight to behold. Unlike most Pureblood Manors, Potter Manor was warm and felt like home. While it was still opulent and extravagant, the manor was filled with warm colors.  The manor boasted five floors, inside there were 25 bedrooms. There were also five studies, two dining rooms, three ballrooms, a very large potions lab, and a very large library. This library held more books than Harry had ever seen. He vowed that he would read every book in that library. 

 

Finally, the elf lead him to what she said was the “ancestor room”. When he walked into the room, he immediately heard a gasp and he whipped his neck to the left and where he saw two people hanging in a portrait. “Hadrian, Harry is that you” the red-haired woman called. 

 

He didn’t think twice as he walked up to the portrait, by this point all eyes were on him. “Y-yes it’s me” he had a shaking suspicion on who the lady and man in the portrait were. Taking a risk he asked “M-mum? Dad?”

 

Immediately the woman began to cry and the man smiled widely and said “Yes son it’s us. I see you’ve found your way. Now before we go any further maybe I should introduce you to a few people.” He told Harry and with that he was introduced to all of the previous lords and ladies of the Potter family, all one hundred and fifty of them. When they were finally done, Harry sat down in front of his parents portraits and he began to tell them about the life he’s had so far. There were shouts of outrage all throughout the room when they learned that a pureblood heir was sent to live with muggles whom he wasn’t he related too. 

 

When he finished, James and Lily began to tell him everything from the rise of Voldemort, Dumbledore’s manipulations, going under the Fidelus and then the months leading up to their deaths. Harry learned that his mother was something called a seer. A person who is able to see certain parts of the future. He learned all about his godfather and he couldn’t hold back the smile that lit up his face at the thought of meeting him. 

 

When they were finished, they told him that for the next few years, they would teach him everything that he should know. They were going to teach him about being a Lord and heir, offensive and defensive spells, light, grey and dark magic, all of the subjects he would learn in school and anything else they felt he should know. By the time he began Hogwarts, he would be undoubtedly the most powerful student there. “But first, we need to get you a few things.” Lily said “While it may be a bit unsafe, you’re going to need to go to Diagon Alley. You’ll need a wand, an owl, a new wardrobe and perhaps a familiar” She finished. 

 

“It won’t be dangerous, just get one of the elves to glamour themselves to look like an adult and go with him” one of his grandfather’s said. He was growing quite tired, today had been eventful and the next day would be just as busy. He could barely hide the excitement that he felt when they told him about all the things that they would be teaching him and was curious to see this Diagon Alley that they kept talking about. But his musings were cut short when an elf popped in and told him that dinner was ready. 

 

That night, he ate more food than he ever did in his life despite the warnings from his stomach. He knew that he would never have to go back the Dursleys and that from this day on his life would be changing for the better.

 

 

**Gringotts**

 

About five minutes after Harry portkeyed away, there was a knock at the door. After giving the person permission to enter, Ragnok was met with the sight of Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. 

 

“Chief Ragnok” Amelia said with a nod to the head, “I must say I was quite surprised when I received your missive requesting a meeting.”

 

“Yes, well there are important matters that need to be instructed.” The goblin began before gesturing a  hand to the empty seat. “Please take a seat” after she sat, he began to tell her the story about how the Potters and Sirius came to him years ago and how Sirius was never their secret keeper. He didn’t tell her about Dumbledore’s manipulations because he knew that now wasn’t the time. 

 

“So you’re telling me that there is an innocent man in Azkaban” Amelia said trying very hard to reign in her anger and embarrassment. 

 

“Yes. But I was instructed to only inform the proper authorities when Heir Potter made his first trip to the bank. Now I was also instructed to make sure you keep everything under wraps until Mr. Black is properly healed from his time in prison.”

 

“So you want me to get him pardoned but not make it publicly known?” the blond asked a bit incredulously

 

“Yes. Because there are certain parties out there who would not like for Mr. Black to be freed because of his relation to Heir Potter. Since Mr. Black is his godfather, he is too claim guardianship of the young heir once he gets himself healed properly.”

 

“Ahh I see” the woman was able to pick up on the unsaid words. “So we are to wait until he has been healed properly and then we can make it known publically.” she stated 

 

“Exactly, once you take care of the legalities, he will be sent to a rehab clinic in France where he will receive the proper care. Once he has been healed, he will be brought back here and will claim his lordship and then claim his guardianship over his godson. It is most important that everything his taken care of quietly because one wrong step can cause the entire situation to go bad.” The goblin told the woman in a lecturing tone although he knew that she would help in every way that she could. 

 

“Alright, I understand. I’ll see to it that he is brought here no later than tomorrow afternoon. When I get back to my office, I’ll take care of the proper paperwork and make sure that no one finds out.” She said before standing. “But I do hope that you will tell me the full story once everything is taken care of.”

 

“In due time, the full story can’t be told right now because of certain parties. More information will be told to you as the instructions that I’ve been told, allow.” He said to the lady and after bidding her farewell. He sat back in his overly large chair and smirked viciously, the fall of Albus too many Dumbledore will be one that will shake the wizarding world as a whole. 

 

The next morning, Harry woke with a start as he jumped up in order to star breakfast. But after a few seconds, he remembered everything that happened the day before and laid back down into the mattress for a few more minutes. About thirty minutes later, a different house elf popped into the very large room and said “Master Harry, breakfast be ready in the dining room. Squilly be finding Master Harry clothes too.” The overly excited elf spoke to the book. 

 

With a half-conscious nod, Harry got up and changed into the clothes that the elf had somehow found for him. A simple button down shirt and a pair of trousers, after that, he made his way down to the dining room and his eyes went wide. On the table, the elves had bacon, pancakes, eggs, sausage, hash, beans, toast, and tea. He almost cried when he realized that they fixed all of that food for him, no one had ever given so much thought to hum before. “

 

“Is Master Harry ok” the elf spoke up from his right

 

With a shaky nod, Harry said “Yes Squilly I’m just happy. No one has ever given me so much food before” Harry told the elf as he made his way to the table and began to help himself to a little of everything. About half way through his breakfast, a beautiful looking owl came through the window and dropped off an official looking envelope in front of him. From his talk yesterday with his family, Harry learned that Wizards and Witches use owls to communicate with one another, so he wasn’t as surprised to see the letter. Reaching out, he saw that it was sealed with a big red “G”. He opened it and saw that it was from Ragnok, the goblin informed him that his godfather had been released from Azkaban and is now receiving the proper medical treatment and in a few months, he’ll be able to meet him. Harry couldn’t help the excited smile that formed on his face and after finishing his breakfast, he got up and ran all the way to the family room.

 

After exchanging pleasantries with everyone, Harry told his parents about Sirius and his release from prison. With that news, they all cheered and released cries of joy, although the Black Family and the Potter Family had different ideals, no one deserved to be falsely imprisoned. 

 

“Squilly” James called out when they were done talking about Sirius.

 

“Master Potter be calling Squilly” the elf said as she popped into the room behind Harry. 

 

“Yes. Squilly you are too glamour yourself to look like an adult and you are to take Harry to Diagon Alley. He is to purchase a wand, an owl, a new wardrobe and a familiar, if he is able to find one. If he wants, he may go into other stores and purchase whatever he wants, but only after he has what he needs first.” James ordered the elf

 

“Yes sir, Squilly be doing this for young master.” The elf said. It was considered an honor amongst the elves to be able to go out into public with their masters. A few seconds later, the elf disappeared and a woman with pale skin and brown locks stood in its place. 

 

James then turned to Harry and said “Harry, it’s very important that you get everything that you get what you need and then return home as soon as possible. Although you’ll be put under a glamour, you could still easily be taken by someone.” James said sternly to his son before turning back towards the waiting “elf” “Squilly, place a glamour over him and make sure you hold his hand everywhere you go.” The man finished. 

 

Nodding quickly, the transformed elf snapped her fingers and Harry was soon under a glamour that left him looking like he was related to Squilly, perhaps her son. After saying their final words, the elf grabbed Harry’s arm and they apparated to Diagon Alley. When they landed, the elf quickly led Harry down to the more expensive end of the alley in search of the robe shop. 

 

When they entered the shop, Squilly led Harry over to the receptionist’s “I would like to purchase a new wardrobe for my son please. He needs summer, winter, casual and formal robes. At least thirty new pairs of trousers and shirts. Blacks, blues, dark reds, greens and silver will do for those. He also needs a few pairs of dragon hide boots, oxfords and casual shoes. Underwear, undershirts and socks will also be needed. He will also be needing the proper necessities for the winter time; gloves, scarfs, hats etc. I would also like the appropriate charms to be places on the clothes. Also, resizing charms will be needed that will last him a few years. There is no budget” Squilly finished and did her best to ignore Harry’s shocked expression. He hadn’t expected the elf to speak so perfectly and be able to make such a request. 

 

The entire time Squilly was talking, the receptionist took diligent notes at the requests and her eyes lit up happily when she was told there was no budget. When she finished taking her notes, she pushed a run on her desk and a few minutes later, an older woman was walking from the back and looking at the girl expectantly. 

 

“Madame, she would like to purchase a new wardrobe for her son. Here is everything she needs, there is no budget” the receptionist told the seamstress as she handed the long parchment over to her. Her eyes also lit up when she was informed of the lack of budget. 

 

“Very well then” the lady said after she read through the list, she mentally was calculating the amount of money she was set to make. “Follow me so I can get your measurements recorded” she spoke in Harry’s direction. He and Squilly followed her into the back and he stood on the dais that she pointed at. He stood patiently as the magical tape measurement took in all of his measurements. 

 

When he was finished, the seamstress said “I should have everything done in about five hours. Would you like the clothes delivered or will you be having them picked up?”

 

“Someone will be back to pick them up” Squilly answered before Harry could even open his mouth. She would personally come back and pick them up, James had told her that he didn’t want anyone learning the address to Potter Manor so it would be safest if she picked them up. 

 

“Alright, you can go back up to the desk and pay there.” She said to the two patrons who were about to give her, her biggest order in years. “Thank you for bringing your business here, I do hope that I can continue to make your clothing in the future” the seamstress said with a respectful nod.  And with that, the two went to the front desk and Squilly took out the 4,000 galleons. They couldn’t use Harry’s checkbook because his name was on it, they could easily be arrested for theft. 

 

After the paid for the clothes, Squilly led Harry up the alley a little further into a wand shop. The Potters had all agreed that going to Olivander’s would be a bad choice. Everyone knew that trackers were placed on his wand by the ministry. And although, they wouldn’t be able to trace the magic because of the wards that surround the manor, they didn’t want to take the risk.

 

When he entered the wand shop, he was met by a young man who looked to be in his late thirties. “Hello, how may I help you” he asked politely

 

“Hello, I would like to purchase a wand for my little Hadrian here” Squilly used Harry’s pureblood name, no one knew him by anything other than Harry so it would be safe. 

 

“Ok,  if you would follow me, I could get you all set up” the man said before he walked over to another counter. As Harry stepped up to the counter, the man said “Unlike Olivander’s, I am going to make your wand from scratch. So first you will need to pick a core and then choose the wood you would like, then you will need to pick a bind that will fuse the core into the wood.” He said simply and began to point out each stage to the young boy who could only look on in awe. 

 

About forty five minutes later, Squilly was paying for Harry’s new wand. The process had taken a bit longer than normal due to Harry’s magical core being so powerful. In the end, Harry’s wand was made of elder wood with a phoenix feather and dragon heartstring for the dual core. It was a very rare occurrence that a wand would have two cores, only the most powerful had such. The wand maker found the wand bind to be the most surprising. After a few minutes of searching for the right bind, Harry was finally able to get basilisk venom to be the perfect match. After his wand was made, he followed the suggestion of the wand maker and bought a wand holster that would make it easier for him to carry his wand. 

 

Once Harry and Squilly left the store, the two walked back down until they came across a pet shop that sold all types of animals. As they made their way into the store, Harry’s eyes immediately locked onto a very regal looking Eagle Owl. After a few minutes of the two staring at one another, he decided that he would buy him. 

 

After handing it over to Squilly’s waiting hands, Harry walked around the store until he felt an invisible tug at his chest. Following his instincts, Harry allowed for the pull to tug him until he was led the very back right corner of the store. He stood in front of a large glass case and when he looked down and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Covered in an almost golden fur, the lion cub stared back up at Harry with the most mesmerizing ruby red eyes. He wondered what exactly the lion was. It couldn’t simply be just a lion since it was secluded from the rest of the store, but he pushed his curiosity to the back of his mind and turned his attention back to the cup. 

 

Almost immediately, Harry picked the cub up and his heart almost melted when the baby lion began to nuzzle into Harry’s chest. He knew instantly that this would be his familiar. His grandmother had told him that he would feel a pull towards the animal whatever it may be. And in order to make the bond officially, he would only need to say a few words. 

 

Careful of his surroundings, Harry began “I Hadrian Jameson Potter, do hereby initiate the familiar bond of” Harry took a brief pause to peer down at the cub as he thought of a name. Embarrassingly, he lifted it up to see its underside before he began again “one Maximus Caelum Potter, my new familiar and the newest addition to the Potter Family” he finished clearly and watched as a bright glow surrounded the two beings before disappearing. Looking down at the cub, he almost jumped a mile in the sky when he heard a voice in his head. 

 

**_Master Hadrian?_ **

 

After shaking the initial shock off, he responded ‘Yes? We can speak to each other in our heads?’ he asked non-verbally

 

**_Yes and we can do much more that I can tell you about later_ **

 

‘Cool’ Harry said “I can’t wait. But you don’t need to call me Master. You can call me Hadrian or Harry is fine too. Whatever you prefer. I do hope you like your name. I thought it would be fitting for you’

 

 ** _Alright then Hadrian. And I do like my new name. It_** ** _’s a very strong name, fitting for the familiar of a very powerful w_** ** _izard._** The cub said to Harry as Harry picked up a few things for his new familiar. 

 

Walking away from the glass case where he found his new familiar, Harry began to hear a low hissing sound. Feeding into his curious nature, he walked about a few feet and was met with what he considered to be the largest snake he had ever seen. It had to be at least 20ft long and was emerald green with silver eyes. 

 

 _‘How dare they keep me back here! Do they know who I am? And what do you want’_ The snake hissed angrily as he peered up at Harry. 

 

 _“_ I’m sorry, I heard hissing and came to see what it was” the boy spoke back to the shocked snake. 

 

‘A _speaker! Oh you must be a member of my family line. Get me out of this place_ _’_ the snake hissed back to the boy. Giving a curt nod, Harry sat Maximus down onto the floor and picked the large and extremely heavy snake up. Luckily for him, the snake shrunk himself and coiled around the length of Harry’s arm. Neither of them spoke as they made their way to the register. 

 

As they reached the register, the owner of the store let out a sharp gasp at the sight of the lion cub in Harry’s arms. 

  
“Is there a problem?” Squilly asked

 

“W-w-well y-y-you have two extremely dangerous animals there.” The man stuttered out. 

 

“How so” Harry spoke up as he preened the fur on Maximus’ back

 

“He’s a rare species of lion that can only be found certain regions of Africa. His bite his just as deadly as the deadliest snake, he has the second most deadliest venom in the world. Second only to a basilisk. They also have been known to cover their entire bodies with flames.” The man quickly repeated all the information that he knew. “And that” he said as he pointed at the snake wrapped firmly around Harry’s arm. “I don’t know what exactly the snake’s breed is but he has been here since I first opened the store up over thirty years ago. He snaps at anyone who tries to touch him and is extremely poisonous.” He finished with a tremble in his voice. 

 

“Well that’s nice to know. But I have already bonded with him, he’s my new familiar. And the snake and I have reached an…agreement of sorts. So if you don’t mind. How much does he cost? ” Harry said and gestured for the man to ring them up. 

 

“Well since he’s such a rare species, he’s quite expensive and I’ll give you the snake free of charge since he’s been here for so long.” the man said in disbelief that someone could bond to such a deadly creature. He had been trying to sell the thing for almost five years and now some little boy was saying he wanted him. Harry laughed lightly as he heard the snake hiss about the disrespect of being given away for free.

 

“That’s not what he asked” Squilly told the man with a raised eyebrow

 

“250 g-galleons for him” the man squeaked out in fear as he took in the expressions that he was the subject of. Squilly was looking at him with a deadly gaze, Harry was glaring, Maximus was growling lowly and even the owl was trilling in annoyance at the man. 

 

“Good. I’ll take the owl as well along with the rest of this stuff” Harry said and gestured to the rest of the stuff that he intended to buy. 

 

“Y-yes sir” the man said and proceeded  to ring the Harry up. As soon as they left the shop, Squilly called for another elf to take the two animals back to the manor. Once they were gone, Squilly and Harry began walking down the alley gazing at the shops. Now, that he had everything, he could shop around and see if he saw something that he liked. They peered through window glasses but Harry saw nothing that he liked. After a while, the came across a small candy shop and Harry grew excited as he practically dragged Squilly into the shop. His eyes went unbelievingly wide as he saw all of the options before him. But in the end, Harry bought a few bars of chocolate, a few chocolate frogs and a box of jellybeans that he thought would be good to try. 

 

When they left the store, Harry looked at the large clock that stood in front of one of the shops and saw that it was only 1:30. They had gotten everything and now he was growing tired, he had done enough and wanted a nap. 

 

“Squilly, I’m ready to go home” Harry whispered as he tugged on the elf’s robe. 

 

“Yes Master Harry” the elf replied in the same whisper before appareling Harry directly to the same place that they had left from a few hours ago. “Squilly be returning to pick up young master’s clothes” the elf said with a bow before popping back out of the room. 

 

As soon as the elf was gone, the portraits immediately began asking questions. 

 

“So how did it go”

“I can’t wait to see your new clothes”

“Did you get a wand? What’s it made of?”  
“Did you find a familiar”

 

Finally taking pity on her young son, Lily spoke up “Please, let my son sit down and rest himself first before he answers our questions”

 

“Mummy, I’m so tired” Harry whined in a faux toddler voice “But I guess I can answer your questions first. It went well. I’ll have Squilly show you my clothes when she returns. I did get a new wand. It’s made of elder wood, with a dual core of phoenix feather and dragon heartstring.” 

 

The all gasped when they heard what the wand was made of. Everyone knew that elder wood was only for the most powerful of wizards along with a dual core. But Harry ignored their outburst as he continued. “And yes I did find a familiar”

 

“Really? What is it? James said excitingly like a child on Yule morning. 

 

“It’s a lion cub” Harry said to the man

 

“YOU GOT A LION” James yelled with a wide smile on his face. Harry guessed by the man’s reaction that a lion was a good thing. He must have said his thoughts out loud as his mother spoke up. 

 

“Lions are the mascot of Gryffindor. Your father and all the other Potters, were in Gryffindor. The lion is also on the Potter Family crest.” She stated simply as she rolled her eyes at her childish husband. 

 

“Oh I see. So me having a lion familiar is basically the most Potter thing that I could have done?” he said as he looked around and noticed the proud gazes he was receiving. He didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he felt embarrassed to have so many people looking at him. But on the other, there were people who were proud of him and he wanted to relish in the feeling.

 

“Basically.” One of his grandmothers spoke up from one of the portraits. 

 

“Can we see him?” James asked again as he tried to calm his excitement

 

“Sure. But I also found another animal” he said to portraits as he snapped his fingers and told an elf to bring him his two animals. 

 

“What else did you get?” Lily asked. But as soon as she finished speaking, her mouth dropped open more so at the sight of the extremely large snake.

 

“H-h-harry, t-t-that’s a snake?” His father said with a fear in his voice.

 

“Yes, I know he asked me to buy him” the boy spoke in a matter of fact tone.

 

“YOU SPOKE TO HIM?” Almost all of the portraits in the room asked in unison. 

 

“Yea can’t everyone?” Harry asked as he looked around the room with a questioning gaze. 

 

“No son. Only those who are descendants of Salazaar Slytherin can speak to snakes.” James said

 

Turning down to his snake, he asked “Is that true?” But instead of a response, the snake simply peered up and after a second later, he was replaced by a very tall man. About six foot two with golden brown hair, the man stood in an intimidating stance and stretched. 

 

“Aww thank you so much.” The man said

 

“W-w-who are you?” Harry said as he backed up slowly. 

 

“There’s no need to fear young one. I am Lord Salazaar Slytherin, Lord of the Most Archaic and Most Noble House of Slytherin. You see, many years ago, I one of my spells backfired and transformed me into a snake. The only possible way for me to turn back, I discovered, was to be in the presence of someone of equal or greater power than my own.” The man spoke clearly. 

 

“Great Merlin, it is you” one of the older portraits called out from the wall. Turning his head in the direction of the voice, Lord Slytherin peered at the portrait and said “Ahh Charles, My old friend. How are you? It’s been a long time eh?” The man said with a slight chuckle before turning back to the boy who had freed him of his state. 

 

“And who might you be young one?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“H-Hadrian Potter, sir. Lord of the Houses of Potter, Perverell and Rosier. Heir to the house of Black.” He said with a hint of confidence in his voice. He wanted to make sure the man realized that he too was a person of status and great influence.

 

“My, my young one. You yield quite a large amount of power” he said as he sat himself down on one of the seats. “And what was a young child like yourself in Diagon Alley with a glamoured house elf?” he asked

 

Harry along with a few of the portraits gasped. “Y-you could tell?”

 

“Of course I could. As long as I have been around, I have learned quite a few tricks. Now if you wouldn’t mind answering my question.” He said to the boy. And at that point, James finally spoke up after getting over his initial shock. He proceeded to tell the man about everything. From the start of the war, Voldemort proclaiming himself to be the heir of Slytherin, the prophecy, Dumbledore and his manipulations, going into hiding, Lily and her Seer abilities, then he told the man about what she saw. He spoke about their deaths, Sirius’ imprisonment and about how Harry was with the muggles until recently. Finally, he told the man about their plans to get Sirius free, teach Harry everything that he should know, get rid of Voldemort once and for all and finally take down Dumbledore and his lackeys. 

 

When the man was finished speaking, they all sat in contemplative silence as Lord Slytherin thought over everything the man had just old him. The first thing the man said after his minute of silence was “That man is no heir of mine, no one who is blessed enough to be a part of the Slytherin line would ever do such things. There are far better ways to go about with his ideals which I must admit are genius. I will see to it personally that the man, wherever he may be, learns his lesson. I will go to Gringotts first thing in the morning and get everything figured out. Also, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to name young Hadrian here as my heir. If I can recall correctly, the Black Family are descendants of mine and if he is the Black Heir than it should be easy to name him mine as well. Also I would like to help with his teaching.” He said aloud. 

 

“We would be honored for Hadrian to be named your heir and forever thankful for your help in his teachings.” James said and Lily looked at her husband in surprise. When they were at Hogwarts, Slytherins were the bane of the man’s existence. He hated all things Slytherin with a burning passion. Although in later years, he somewhat came over his childish tendencies, he never renounced his prejudices against the House.

 

“Good, now what is it that you shall be teaching the young one?” he asked

 

“Before he is to attend Hogwarts, we would like for him to learn about his lordships and heirships, how to carry himself through society, how to manage his finances and estates, Light, Grey and Dark Magic, offensive and defensive spells, charms, potions, transfiguration, herbology, astrology, history, ancient runes, artithmacy and anything else that may prove useful.  We have made plans for him to read one book a day from the library and do a report on it to display that he has indeed understood what he read. We will be teaching him about the Potter family history, dynamics and place in society. When Sirius arrives in a few months, he will teach him about the Black Family.”

 

“Very well then. I shall teach him about the Slytherin Family. I will also help him learn about managing his finances and estates along with you all. Since I am a Potion’s Master, I shall give him instruction in potions.” The man spoke and after a few more minutes of planning and organization of Harry’s curriculum, they all turned and looked at Harry. Throughout the entire ordeal, the boy had been talking to his new familiar and tuning out the conversing adults. 

 

“Son” James said and the boy looked up with wide green eyes. “Would you like to introduce us to your familiar?” the man said as his eyes raked over the lion cubs beautiful golden fur.

 

“Oh yea, I completely forgot. Mum, Dad, Family, this is Maximus Caelum Potter.” The boy said as he proudly held his familiar up so everyone could examine him. They all looked at the cub with awe in their eyes, they had never seen an animal so beautiful before. 

 

“He’s beautiful Harry” his mother said

 

“He is isn’t he” the boy said as he looked down at the cub and began to preen his fur. A few moments later Squilly popped back into the room with a large trunk that held his new wardrobe. 

 

“Squilly be picking up Master Harry’s wardrobe” Squilly said as she floated the wardrobe over to the boy. 

 

“Thank you Squilly. Please present the clothes to the portraits please so that they may see what I have.” The boy said and at the snap of her fingers, all of the clothes began to float and move in a single file line in front of the portraits. They all gave approving nods and told him that they would make sure that he knew how to dress in a manner fitting to his station in society. Once they were done viewing the clothes, Harry had the elf take them up to his room and put them away. After that, Harry and Lord Slytherin, took lunch down in the dining room. Seeing the opportunity before him, Lord Slytherin began to teach him the proper way to eat at the table. The proper forks, knives and spoons to use, the proper way to sit and correct order that the meal should go in.  The rest of the day, the two spoke amongst themselves. Lord Slytherin informed him that he would report to the Portrait room at 8:00 sharp and begin his lessons with his families. He told him that while he was with his family, he would be tending to some business at Gringotts. When they were done with lunch, Lord Slytherin and Harry went to the library where Lord Slytherin went through the impressive collection and picked out the books that he would use for the boys teaching. All of the books were advanced so after he left Gringotts, he would make his way over to the bookstore and buy Harry the basic books that he would need in order to get the foundation of his learning down. Then after a while they would make their way up to the advanced books. After he finished picking out the books, he went and picked out the book that Harry would be writing his first essay on, a book on the Sacred Twenty-Eight. His daily essays, would first start out with more of a cultural basis before turning academic. Once he finished in the library, he left Harry who was reading a book he had found, and went down and got everything else sat up. 

 

First he went to the Potions Labs, he called for an elf to clean all of the lab equipment. He made a mental note to go and ask whether the Potter’s held any Potion’s Master in their family, all of the lab equipment was of the upmost quality. Once he had plans for the equipment to be cleaned, he called another elf and gave her a list of ingredients that he needed. Once he was done in the Potion’s lab, he made his way out to the greenhouses. They were in complete disarray, he quickly called another of the elves and had them clean them out completely and leave nothing but the flower beds and fresh soil. He also gave her a list of plants and flower seeds that he wanted to begin teaching Hadrian about. When everything was situated with the greenhouses, he walked around the grounds until he found the perfect spot for their astrology lessons. The spot that he had chosen would give the two a perfect view of the nighttime sky. 

 

By the time he was finished with everything, it was nearing close to 5:00. He made his way back inside and thought to himself about everything he needed to accomplish tomorrow. He needed to go to Gringotts and check the state of his vaults, then he needed to see just how this Voldemort person was related to him. He also needed to go and get himself some clothes and once that was finished he would pick up the books for Harry to use. He along with the Potters decided that he they would wait a few years before he made himself public again and claim his Wizengamot seats. 

 

The next morning after he made sure that Harry was in the portrait room, Lord Slytherin made his way to the floo and went directly to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn’t need to worry about any glamours since no one knew what he looked like. Quickly yet gracefully, he made his way to Gringotts and walked to one of the empty tellers. 

 

“Good morning, I would like to request an audience with the goblin chief please” the golden haired man said with a curt yet respectful nod to the goblin who stared at him in shock. Not many people were respectful to the creatures, especially someone of the upper echelons of society. 

 

With a short nod, the goblin jumped down from his seat and lead the man into the back of the bank. When they finally reached Ragnok’s door, the goblin knocked twice before he heard a loud “Enter”

 

The Goblin led the man inside before leaving back out of the office and closing the door behind him. Walking inside, Lord Slytherin gave a deep bow and stated “Goblin chief, forgive me for I know not your name. But I have come today to go over a few things in concern of my accounts here at Gringotts.” The man said as he made sure to avoid looking the goblin in the eyes.

 

While the bow left the head goblin surprised, the way that Lord Slytherin spoke had the creature’s jaw dropping at the amount of respect he was being given by someone who was clearly a pureblood who mostly resides at the top of wizarding society. Quickly composing himself, the goblin said “First, my name is Ragnok, head of the British Goblin Nation and British Gringotts Branch. Second, who might you be?” the goblin said giving the same amount of respect that the man had shown him.

 

“My name is Lord Salazaar Slytherin, Lord of the Most Archaic and Most Noble House of Slytherin” he said and then before the goblin could interrupt, he proceeded to tell him the story of being transformed into a snake and then being liberated by “Hadrian Potter”

 

At the mention of Harry’s name, the goblin snorted and said “Ahh Lord Potter has been very busy these past few days. But before we go any further, I must give you a blood test in order to make sure you are who you say you are.” The goblin said and pulled out a sterilized dagger and roll of parchment. 

 

Once the parchment confirmed that he was indeed Salazaar Slytherin, the goblin proceeded to gather the man’s account information. He let out an uncharacteristic sigh of relief when he saw that his accounts hadn’t been touched since he himself was still considered to be alive. That had him raising an eyebrow because he thought sure that his supposed Heir would have had a field day with his sizeable fortune that reached the trillions. 

 

“Chief Ragnok, I was under the impression that there is an heir to the House of Slytherin yet my vaults haven’t been touched in almost a century” he said to the goblin who was watching him carefully for any signs of distress. A client of his stature was to be taken care of with the utmost respect in the bank. 

“Yes, he goes by the name of Lord Voldemort and came into the banks a few years ago to claim his inheritance. He is indeed a descendant of yours but thanks to one of the stipulations that you placed on who could inherit, he wasn’t able to. He comes from the Gaunt line of your descendants. They were known for their inbreeding and their refusal to speak in anything but Parlsetongue.” 

 

“Ahh yes, I know of them. They lived quite lavishly but ended up losing their fortune.” The man said as he stroked his bearded face. 

  
“Yes and this Lord Voldemort is the product of one of the Gaunt women who placed a muggle man under a love potion.” The goblin said to the man. He was taking great pleasure in this, he remembered all too vividly the way that he was treated by a young Tom Riddle who waltzed into the bank like he owned it and demanded access to the Slytherin Vaults. 

 

“ Well then, I am most pleased with you all for denying him something that he is not entitle too. Now I would like to name an heir, from my understanding, you two are quite acquainted” the man said with a raise of the eyebrow. 

 

Taking a very knowledgeable guess the goblin said “Lord Potter, I presume?” the man said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He was looking forward to the day the boy made his presence known in the Wizarding World. 

 

“You would be correct. From what I have been told, he doesn’t need a trust vault. So I ask that you provide me with the Slytherin Heir ring and the Slytherin Family Grimoire from the main vault. Also, I have no recollection of where my checkbook and wallet are, so I will be needing replacements. But since I won’t be able to use them for a while, a bag connected to my vaults will do for now. And of course, I will happily pay the fee that you charge” The man listed off

 

“Well we most certainly can arrange that” the goblin said and snapped his fingers. Moments later, his desk was filled with a ring box, an emerald green wallet with silver tracings, a green bag, a large book and an official looking document. “Here is the ring and the grimoire.” The goblin said as he pushed the named items over the desk. “And for the wallet, all you need to do is allow for your blood to bleed onto it in order for it to become yours.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And here is the official document that you will need to sign with blood stating Lord Potter as your heir. As we already have his blood on file, we can easily fill out his parts and have everything set in stone.” The goblin stated. And fifteen minutes, Lord Slytherin was finishing up and about to leave the office when the goblin stated “On behalf of the goblin nation, we do look forward to seeing how Lord Potter changes things in our world.” 

 

“I can assure you, by the time he begins Hogwarts, he will be more than ready to take on any and everything thrown at him.” He said before giving one last bow and with that, he left the bank and walked down towards the same robe shop that Harry and Squilly had visited the day before. Unlike Harry, he decided to stay and wait for his clothes. An hour later, he was leaving the store with a new wardrobe that would befit a person of his stature. 

 

After he left the store, he made his way down to the bookstore and bought all of the books that a typical first year Hogwarts’s student would read. Along with them however, he bought all of the books that would be used from First through Seventh years. That way, Harry would be able to fly through them all before beginning with the advanced books found in the library. Later, he planned on going by Slytherin Castle to check out a few of his personal books that he would have Harry read. An hour later, he was leaving Diagon Alley after releasing his new owl and telling her to go to Potter Manor. 

 

He arrived back at the manor, just as Harry was finishing his lunch. He told the boy to go to the library and wait for him while he sent his things up to his new room before going to the Portrait room. When he arrived, he told them about how Voldemort wasn’t the true heir thanks to the stipulations that he placed on his accounts. He also told them about the books he had brought and explained that he would be having Hadrian read through the Slytherin Family grimoire. He suggested to them that it would be a good idea for Harry to also read the Potter, Black, Perverell and Rosier family grimoires. Luckily for him, the Potter Family’s grimoire was located in a heavily warded section of the library that only someone with Potter blood could enter. Lily thankfully thought about that possibility and had the Rosier Family grimoire placed in the library before her death. Harry would have to wait for Sirius’ arrival before he could look into the Black Family grimoire and he would have to make a trip back to Gringotts to get the Perverell Family grimoire from the vaults. When he finished, they gave him a rundown of what they taught harry that morning and then Lord Slytherin told them about what he was going to start the boy off with. A few minutes later, he was leaving the Portrait room and walking towards the library in search of Harry. 

 

 


	3. The Manor

Chapter Three

 

Within a few months, Harry’s lessons had progressed greatly. Salazaar had proclaimed him to be a prodigy with the way he progressed with his studies. Thanks to his eidetic memory, he was able to breeze through all of the first-year books within two weeks, he was already starting on the second-year material. He proved to be quite handy with his wand and learned the spell movements pretty quickly. By early August, Harry was just about finished with the seventh-year materials. When learning potions, Harry somehow managed to make near perfect potions each time he brewed. Although there were some mistakes here and there, they were perfect none the less. As he worked his way through his potions textbooks, he didn’t hesitate to make any edits or changes that he saw fit. Out of all of his classes, he struggled a bit with herbology. He easily became frustrated when he couldn’t get the plants to grow the way they should have been. Salzaar eventually told him that he couldn’t be good at everything. And although Harry wanted to prove him wrong with that notion, he eventually conceded to the belief. 

 

He was taught the differences between light, grey and dark magic and also given an explanation on why everyone frowned upon dark magic. 

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

_“Hadrian, you have to understand, dark magic is not synonymous with evil. Sure there are some dark spells that can be used for evil purposes but there are also lig_ _ht and grey spells that can be used for evil purposes. You could very easily kill someone with the levitating charm which is the first charm that you are taught at Hogwarts. There are plenty of dark spells that can be used to heal an injured person. There are dark spells that can be used to regrow limbs and heal the blind. But they aren_ _’t taught anymore because of the stigma surrounding dark magic. From what your parents have told me and from what I have been able to find out, Headmaster Dumbledore has only_ _made matters worse with his propaganda against dark magic. Anything that is not firmly in the light is considered dark and evil, that is one of the main reasons that Voldemort came into power. Before he lost his sanity, he fought for the reintegration of dark magic into society. That_ _’s the main reason why so many pureblood families aligned themselves with him. Many purebloods as you have learned, are very traditional. In the olde days, wizards celebrated Yule, Samhain, the solstice and other important holi_ _days. But thanks to Dumbledore, they can no longer be celebrated in the open because they are considered dark due to the use of blood during the celebrations. Since coming into power, Dumbledore has done nothing but betray Lady Magic herself. He has turned his back on the gifts that she has given him in order to appease those who would kill us at the first chance they got. He favors the muggleborns greatly and from what I have been able to learn, he advocates for our society to rework itself in order to appease them. But that_ _’s neither here nor there because soon and very soon, he will find his little world crashing down._  

 

_END FLASHBACK_

Besides what he learned with Salazaar, he quickly grew into a proper heir and lord with the help of the portraits and Salazaar. Within weeks of his arrival at the manor, Harry was walking with his back ramrod straight, his shoulders back and his head held high. Even his speech patterns had changed drastically. When he spoke, he did so with intelligence, confidence and a tad bit of arrogance. Eventually, he was able to recite the Sacred Twenty-Eight off the top of his head. He knew which families were traditionally dark, which were grey and those that were light. He learned about the origins of not only the Potter family but all of the pureblood families in England. As his teachings with his family progressed, he learned the reason why the Weasley Family were labeled Blood traitors and held a centuries old feud with the Malfoy family. 

 

Apparently, two centuries ago, Octavius Weasley was in a marriage contract with Lucinda Malfoy. Back then, the Weasley family was a prominent and immensely wealthy family who held lots of influence. In accordance with their marriage contract, Octavius Weasley was set to obtain two million galleons from the Malfoy family and sire three sons. However, before the wedding could take place, Octavius, cheated on Lucinda with a muggleborn witch whom he gotten pregnant. This action was looked down upon and the Malfoy’s immediately cancelled the contract. They called for Octavius to be disowned due to the great shame that he brought upon the Malfoy family. When the Lord of the family refused to disown his second son, they were lost their entire fortune as well as stature in the wizarding world. Everything they owned went to the Malfoys. Soon the Weasley family found themselves at the bottom of society and barely able to take care of themselves. Since then the Malfoys and the Weasleys have hated one another, and they will continue to do so until the day Octavius Weasley is finally disowned from the family. 

 

When Harry learned that story, he figured out that that was the reason that the Weasleys wanted access to his accounts so badly. They wanted to reclaim their spots in society and wanted to use him to do so. But he declared that as long as he was breathing, they would never get a single knut from him. 

Along with the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Harry also learned about the alliances that he would need to form once he began school. By the time he began Hogwarts, there would be many pureblood heirs in his class. And since he would be the one with the most titles, they would all flock to him in hope of getting on his good side. He needed to make sure he made the right decisions, so one of the past Lords of the family suggested that he wait to introduce himself until he was able to get a good impression. The first impression would tell the young lord a lot about the person if they didn’t know how much power he wielded. 

 

Along with a few of the Harry’s ancestors, Salazaar taught Harry all about the proper way to run an estate and handle his finances. Since he claimed three of his lordships, the bank sent him the account portfolios. And with the help of Salazaar, Harry was able to balance out his accounts. He learned about investments and how to make them, he had even made a few of them that triple increased his net worth by 35%. 

In the middle of August, Salzaar worked with the Potters to construct an exam for Harry to take. The exam was to be composed of questions spanning the length of all seven year’s worth of school work that he learned from Salzaar and the information he learned from his ancestors. Although he wasn’t to particular about taking a week long exam, Harry was open to the idea of testing his knowledge of everything he learned. He promised that he would do well on it since he wouldn’t be able to move on in his studies unless he passed the exam.

 

The Sunday after Harry finished taking exam, he was sitting at the breakfast table eating when Salazaar walked in with a long scroll in his hands. 

 

“Hadrian, I think you will be happy to know that I and your family have finished grading your exam. And I must say, I am quite proud to know that all of my hard work wasn’t done in vain” the tall man said as he handed the scroll over to the anxiously waiting hands of Harry. Taking the scroll in hand, Harry’s eyes widened when he took in what it said. 

 

 _O-_ Outstanding

 _EE-_ Exceeds Expectations

  * _A-_ Acceptable



_P-_ Poor

 _T-_ Troll

 

**_Potions_ ** _\- O_

**_Defensive Spells-_ ** _O+_

**_Offensive Spells-_ ** _O+_

**_Ancient Runes-_ ** _O_

**_Arithmacy-_ ** _EE_

**_Herbolody-_ ** _EE_

**_Astrology-_ ** _O+_

**_Trasfiguration-_ ** _O_

**_Pureblood History-_ ** _O+_

**_Wizarding History-_ ** _O+_

**_Pureblood Politics-_ ** _O+_

**_Etiquette-_ ** _O+_

**_Wizarding Politics-_ ** _O+_

**_Estate Management-_ ** _O+_

**_Dueling-_ ** _O+_

**_Charms-_ ** _O+_

 

The more Harry read, the wider his smile grew. Eventually when he looked up, he saw Salazaar staring back down at him beaming with pride. Although they had only known each other for a few months, they managed to grow very close. The man now looked at Harry as if he was the man’s son. And it was safe to say that Harry looked up to the man like a father. 

 

“You did very well. Since you have finished the Hogwarts curriculum. We’ve decided to give you a break for a while before we pick up your studies. However you will be required to continue reading the books in the library. However, in the meantime, I will be helping you do three things.” He spoke lightly to the boy as he picked up a piece of toast and began to spread butter along the edges. 

 

“What is it?” Over the past few months, Harry had read about many things that he wanted to try out. But every time he mentioned it to his parents or Salazaar, they simply told him that he was too busy. 

 

“Occlumency, Legillemency and you will begin you animagus training.” He told the boy who in that moment forgot all of the training that he had learned in favor of jumping out of his chair and running over to the man in order to hug him tightly. The man overlooked the fault and let Harry hug him. He along with Harry’s family made sure to remember that Harry was still just a child, a very young one. 

 

There hug was interrupted however as a familiar looking owl flew gracefully over to Harry and stuck out its leg for the boy to take the letter. When he untied the letter and opened it, his smile grew wide for the second time that morning. 

 

_Lord Potter-Perverell-Rosier_

_I am pleased to inform you that your godfather Sirius Black of the House of Black has finished his treatment and is ready to be picked up. Please make your way to Gringotts as soon as possible. When you arrive, tell one of the tellers that you have an appointment with_ _“Chief Ragnok”. We look forward to seeing you soon._

 

_Regards_

_Chief Ragnok_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

 

Harry whopped triumphantly as he gave the letter over to Salazaar to read before running out of the room and up to the Portrait room to tell them the good news. A few minutes later, Salazaar walked into the room and told him that he would take him to Gringotts and that they would be leaving in thirty minutes. Harry smiled as he left the room so that he could get dressed in something that would make his godfather “proud”.

 

A short while later, Harry and Salazaar were walking into Ragnok’s office. Almost immediately, Harry was wrapped up into a tight embrace. 

 

“Prongslet, I’ve missed you so much.” Sirius said as he kissed the boy repeatedly on the temple. 

 

“I’ve missed you too Siri. I’ve heard so much about you and I couldn’t wait to meat you” Harry said sans his proper speech. He figured that he would wait to introduce him to Lord Hadrian. 

 

As Sirius finally looked up, he noticed the man who was dressed in impeccable robes that towered behind Harry. With his hair flowing down to brush his shoulders, Salazaar looked ever like the lord that he was. Before he could answer, Harry spoke up and said “That’s Salazaar Slytherin, he’s been living with us at Potter Manor and he’s also been teaching me.” Harry said and at the shocked look on his face, he proceeded to tell the story about how he came across the founder and how the man had named him his heir.

 

“Ohh I see. Well it’s very nice to meet you Lord Slytherin” Sirius said as he held his hand up.  

 

The entire time Harry was talking to Sirius, Salazaar couldn’t help but stare at Sirius. While his few years in Azkaban had diminished his handsome, aristocratic looks, his time in rehab helped to get them all back. Now he was just as handsome if not more than he was before he went to Azkaban.

 

“The pleasure is all mine” Salazaar said as he shook the offered hand. In reality he wanted to kiss the offered hand, but he didn’t want to be rude. Thankfully, Sirius was oblivious to the looks that the older man was giving him, all of his attention focused soley on his godson. 

 

 “Well Lord Black, everything is all set and you are free to go.” 

 

“Yes, thank you so much for all of your help” Harry said as he bowed at the waist. He couldn’t wait to come back to the back once he began his advanced lessons. Salazaar promised that he would begin teaching the boy different languages. First they would start with human languages, Latin, French Greek and Italian. Then they would begin with creature languages, Gobbledygook, and Mermish.

 

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for everything. When we came to you those years ago with our intentions. I thought I would be prepared for my role, but nothing could properly prepare me for something like that” Sirius said before placing a glamour over himself. 

 

When he was released he was informed of the revised plans. The Potters had decided that they would wait to announce his pardon until the year before Harry was set to attend Hogwarts. They would make reveal that Harry had been living at Potter Manor and studying under the Past Lords of the Potter Family, Sirius Black and Salazaar Slytherin himself. 

 

When they left the bank, they went to the robe shop and bought Sirius a new wardrobe and then they went and brought him an owl. He didn’t need to worry about a wand since Madame Bones was able to get his old one for him. 

 

They finally arrived back at the manor and Harry quickly took his godfather’s hand and practically dragged the man to the portrait room. When the group of three entered the room, James was the first one to greet his best friend. As they chatted, Harry took Maximus outside to play down by the lake that sat behind the manor.

 

They told him about what they’ve been teaching Harry and what his role would play in the teachings. He told them that he would take Harry to Black Manor so that he could meet the past lords of the family and learn about the family and its dynamics. Lily was very observant as Sirius spoke. She noticed the way that Salazaar was acting around the Black Lord. Whenever Sirius was slide over on the couch Salazaar would follow. Eventually she was able to figure out what was going on and when she did, she caught Salazaar’s eye and raised a questioning eyebrow. Luckily, no one saw his response, a graceful shrug, she decided that she would leave it alone. 

 

In the end, they all decided that after settling in, Sirius would take Harry over to Black Manor and Grimmauld Place to meet the portraits and become acquainted with the two properties. He would begin training his godson to become the next Lord Black, which wouldn’t be difficult since the boy has already been trained in the ways of a Lord and an Heir. After about an hour or so of talking, Sirius left to go to his new room and set his things up. 

 

Later that evening, Sirius, Harry and Salazaar were all at the dinner table talking about Harry and his studies. 

 

“Prongslet, did you know that back in school your father and I both became animagi” the man said before forking a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

 

“Dad told me that you two and your other two bestfriends all mastered you ability.” 

 

“Well, lets not mention those two traitors. I’m sure you know their stories.” He asked the boy. 

 

“Yes and I can’t help but find it funny everytime I think about Remus.” The boy said with a grim smile

 

“How so” Both Salazaar and Sirius said in unison

 

“Well, think about. He’s a werewolf, a dark creature. Yet he hangs on the coattails of a man who hates all things dark. Dumbledore is clearly using him and yet he fails to see it. From what dad told me, the man uses the wolfsbane potion regularly. And that alone is the most ridiculous decision he has made. He is willingly taking poison once a month that is slowly killing him. I’m sure if I were to see him during the full moon, he would be look terrible. He’s probably skinny and most likely looks sick. That poison ruins the mind of his inner wolf and causes him to go insane. He clearly hates werewolves, yet he is one. He follows the old man blindly and allows himself to be used. While Dumbledore is doing everything in his power to get all things that he considers dark, to be illegal. It’s truly hilarious.” The boy finished before taking a sip of water. 

 

When the boy finished, Sirius and Salazaar both shared a look before looking back down at Harry. He really did amaze them with his intellect. 

 

“Wow pup, I never thought about it that way. But I guess he’ll just have to learn the hard way.” Sirius said before changing the subject. “After I get settled in, I’ll take you two the two main Black homes.”

 

“Ohh that should be fun. I can’t wait” 

 

“Pup, I don’t know if ‘fun’ would be the word to describe Grimmauld Place. I hated it when I was a child. Then entire place is filled with dark magic and dark artifacts. My mother, was a horrible woman. Thankfully she died a few years before I went to Azkaban. But her portrait still hangs on the walls. And then there’s Kreature, the horrid house elf.”

 

“Well we can just get rid of him he doesn’t behave in the way that a house-elf should” Salazaar spoke up from across Sirius. The use of the word “we” had Harry raising an eyebrow in the man’s direction, an unspoken question that the man pointedly ignored which left Harry smirking into his glass of water. 

 

Two days later, Sirius, Harry and Salazaar were standing on the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry let out a laugh when he realized the irony, a pureblood family who hates all things muggle, has their ancestral home located in Muggle London. 

 

When they walked up to the door, Sirius sent a light cutting hex at his hand and placed the bloody palm on the front door. With a creak, the door slowly opened to reveal a very dusty entry way. Slowly, all three men walked into the home, Sirius in the lead and Salazaar at the rear. 

 

A few seconds later, a pop was heard and a very old and very frail looking house-elf appeared in front of the group. “Filthy traitor dares enter the House of Black.” The elf croaked. “Ohh my poor mistress” the elf said as he began to cradle his head. 

 

Before Sirius could retort, Harry stepped from behind the man and said “Listen and listen carefully, you have either two options, we can give you clothes and set you free or you can begin to respect the Lord of the Ancient House of Black like you are supposed too. For far too long, you have gotten away with your blatant disrespect but that all stops now. You will remember your place and act in a matter that is befitting of it” the boy said with his back ramrod straight and his head held high as he looked down on the scared house-elf. 

 

Within a second, they had their answer as the elf launched himself at Sirius’ legs and began to plead. “Please, master, Kreature doesn’t want to be freed. Please don’t give Kreature clothes. Kreature promises to punish himself for forgetting his place. Kreature will act like a proper elf” the creature wailed as he held tight to a shocked Sirius’ legs. 

 

Coming out of his shock, Sirius, awkwardly patted the elf on the head and said “Kreature that is enough. I will not free you so long as you do your job as you are supposed to. Starting today, you are going to get yourself a proper uniform. What you are wearing now is a disgrace to this House and you will fix it. Second, you will clean this house from top to bottom, this place has falled into disgrace and you should be ashamed of yourself.” He told the elf and right away the elf said “Yes Master Black, Kreature be doing what you asked and popped away to begin his tasks.”

 

Two seconds later, they heard a, “Well, my disgraced son has come home I see” they walked closer and Harry had managed to get in front of Sirius, leaving Salzaar behind to ogle the man’s backside. 

 

“And who are you” the woman sneered as she looked down her nose at the boy

 

“Harry Potter” the boy responded in a clipped tone, he knew what she was going to do when she heard his name. She was going to go off on a rant about filthy half-bloods in her home. Apparently, both men picked up on what he was doing as well because all they could do was smirk. 

 

“YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD. YOU DARE ENTER MY HOME. A POTTER OF ALL PEOPLE. THEY SULLY THEIR PUREBLOOD WITH THAT MUDBLOOD SCU-“ the woman screeched but was cut off when Harry raised his hand. 

 

“Maybe I should tell you my full name. I am Hadrian Jameson Potter, Lord to the Houses of Potter, Perverell and Rosier. Heir to the Houses of Black and Slytherin. Contrary to belief, my mother was not a mudblood, as you so elegantly suggested. She was the daughter of the Rosier family who perished many years ago. She was sent to the muggle world and raised by muggles before re-entering our world.” He told the woman 

 

She was shocked, someone so young, yet so powerful. She had never met someone with so many titles before and now she ever appeared to be a bit apologetic; something that she has never been. “Well, I do offer my most sincere apologies for my behavior” she began in a soft yet revering voice, Sirius’ eyes widened a fraction at hearing his mother speak in such a manner. “It is a great honor to have someone of such respectable blood carry on the line of my ancestors. Now you say that you are the heir of Slytherin? It was my knowledge that the Dark Lord was the Heir of Slytherin.” She said

 

At that point, Salazaar stepped forward and introduced himself, “My lady, allow me to introduce myself, I amd Lord Salazaar Slytherin, Lord to the Most Archaic and Most Noble House of Slytherin.” He said with a nod of the head. 

 

This time, the woman lost any semblance of a mask that she held as she openly gaped and struggle to speak. Taking pity on the woman, he proceeded to tell the story once again and by the time he was finished, she had composed herself fully. 

 

“Well, I welcome you into my home” the woman said. “I must say, I am quite displeased in the way my son and nieces sullied this family’s name by daring to bow before another.” She spoke out and Sirius stood stunned. Since the war had begun, he’d thought that his parents took pleasure in serving the Dark Lord. Since his younger years, he thought that his parents were the ones to push Regulus to take the mark, but apparently not. 

 

“Well mother” Sirius spoke up for the first time “It does make sense that their actions would displease you. The Black Family charter clearly states that ‘No member of the  Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black shall ever bow before another lord that is not the current lord of their birth family.’”

 

“Hmm…I must say that I’m surprised. I never took you for one to actually remember your family history and heritage.” The woman said with a sniff although deep down she was glad that her wayward son was finally coming to his senses. 

 

“Mother, I’ve always took pride in my family heritage. Your actions when I was a child were the reasons I left home. Your parenting methods were not the best, in fact they were the complete opposite. I knew how to properly cast the cruciatus by the age of eight.”

 

“I only did what I believed was best. And clearly I did something correct if you’re still here. Now enough of that, why _are_ you here” she asked her son. Then they spent the next thirty minutes explaining to her about everything that happened after she died. 

 

“THEY SENT A MEMBER OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK TO THAT RECHED PRISON” the woman began to screech once again, an action that had Harry covering his ears. 

 

“Madame, all of that is behind us, we have plans for all of them” Salazaar spoke to the woman. And after that, they made their way through the house, speaking to any of the Black ancestors that hung on the walls. Harry’s eyes lit up when they walked into the library, the Black Library was the largest in England and the most diverse, believe it or not. The young lord’s eyes lit up even further when Sirius told him that he could copy and take with him any book that he wanted. 

 

“Really?” the boy asked excitedly

 

“Of course, this library will belong to you one day.” The man said as he placed a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder. The hand soon fell limp as Harry ran off and began to cruise through the bookshelves. 

 

“He’s incredible isn’t he” Sirius asked to a silent Salazaar, said man, stared at Sirius for a few seconds before responding. 

 

“Yes, yes he is. He’s on track to do amazing things” the man said as he took a step forward so he was now beside Sirius. They talked quietly for a few more minutes before Harry was making his way back to them, a stack of books in his hand and another stack floating behind him. 

 

“I don’t know the spell yet. So can one of you do it for me” the boy asked with his bright green eyes that reminded them of a deer caught in the act. 

 

“Sure” Salazaar said as he waved his hand and conjured a few pieces of parchment and with another wave of the hand, all of the books were copied onto the individual pieces of parchment. After the books were copied, Sirius waved his wand and all of the books were sent back to their respective places. 

 

Harry then conjured a small trunk and placed his books inside before shrinking the trunk and putting it in his pocket. Sirius stood there in awe as he watched his godson use his magic. Of course he was told about the progress that Harry had made in his tutelage but he had not witnessed the results until now. 

 

They spent another half-hour touring the house, when they were all done, they were back at the manor by lunch time. After lunch, Harry went straight to his room so he could start reading his books that he picked out, while Sirius went to the portrait room. 

 

Salazaar went back to room to think over a few things. The moment he saw the man, he felt a connection to the man. His magic hummed in approval when his eyes locked onto the gray eyes of Sirius. The last time he was even in a relationship was almost a century ago, but even then he didn’t feel the way he did about Sirius. Like most purebloods, he only married the witch that he did in order to produce an heir. But of course that proved to be a waste since the direct line of Slytherins died out. But now, he feels as if he has to have Sirius, needs the man to be his. But he knew that he would have to wait, he had just met the man. Even though his feelings for the man were clear, he would have to make sure that they were returned. Time was on his side thankfully; the two men would be spending a lot of time cooped up in their manors for the next few years until Harry was to begin at Hogwarts. 

 

The months seemed to roll by in a blur and before anyone knew it, it was December. They had decided that Harry wouldn’t begin his main studies again until after the first of the year, so they had spent the time between August and November perfecting Harry’s occlumency and legillemcy skills. After a few weeks of meditation, he was able to lay his mindscape. Everyone was surprised when they tried to breach his mind. 

 

Harry had decided to be creative and turn his mindscape into a pure white room with a single door. The door was a trap that when opened would give the person a small shock. Behind that door was another door, when opened that door would give the person a more powerful shock. Then finally, there was a brick wall with a sign attatched to it. The sign read “You Should Really Mind Your Own Buisness”. Then entire set up was a trick, in order to access his memories, one would have to walk over to the back-right corner of the white room and tap a complicated pattern into the junction where the two walls met. Then and only then would someone be able to see what was in Harry’s mind. When Salazaar pulled out of Harry’s mind with a noticeable tremble but a smirk on his face, Harry knew immediately that he had succeeded. 

 

Harry was able to use his occlumency training, to help with his animagus training. Sirius never failed to mention how proud he was that Harry was able to walk around with the leaf under his tongue without complaint. As he walked around with the leaf under his tongue, he meditated for an hour a day. He reached out to his magical core and got to know its inner workings, the inside and out. By the time, his training was complete, Harry was sure that he was more than ready to learn about what he was. 

 

They were all sitting in the portrait room, waiting for Harry’s transformation. They had taken bets on what he would turn out to be. James suggested a deer like him, Sirius said some type of canine, Salazaar was hoping for a serpent, Maximus wished for his familiar to be some form of feline, and Lily said that she didn’t care as long as he was happy. 

 

“Alright here goes it” Harry said as he closed his eyes and began the transformation. They all watched in awe as Harry’s body was surrounded in a blinding golden light for about ten seconds. They had to look away as the light got too bright for them, but when they light dimmed, they all turned back around and their eyes lit up at what they saw. 

 

Lily began to tear up, James puffed out with pride along with the rest of the Potter’s when they saw Harry’s form.  Covered in black fur with hints of silver, Harry’s animagus form turned out to be a cute little husky pup. Conjuring a mirror, Salazaar held it out for Harry to see what he was. The puppy let out a happy yip as he peered into the mirror. Harry trotted over to Maximus and began to lick the lion cubs face affectionately, an action that caused the lion to growl.

 

Over the months, Maximus became Harry’s best friend. Where ever Harry was, Maximus was sure to be close. Harry was able to find a book on familiar bonds in the library. In the book, it was written that as the wizard in the relationship grows, physically and magically, the familiar would also grow. But while that may be the case, the familiar would always have the ability to shrink themselves. Also, the bond that is share will make both parties stronger. Along with that, they learned that a familiar will live just as long as their master.

 

Turning away from Maximus, Harry trotted over to the two adults in the room before he leapt up into their laps. Salazaar couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh as Harry began to jump up and down in his lap. He did so for a few more seconds before turning to Sirius. Said man just grinned mischievously before turning into his own animagus form. Sirius in the form of Padfoot, began to bark happily before he tried to lunge at the small puppy. With more grace than expected, Harry was able to dodge the attack before leaping off of the couch and running out of the room, his godfather hot on his trails. 

 

Looking up at the paintings, Salazaar asked “Will it always be like this?” 

 

“Unfortunately yes” Lily responded before James could. “He’s always been a child at heart.”

 

“Great” Salazaar said sarcastically. And they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before James said, “Well I guess I can’t call him Prongslet anymore” with a wobble of the bottom lip that had everyone in the room laughing. 

 

 


	4. The Start of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins Hogwarts, and some people are in for a shock

  

 

 

****Five years later

 

Harry, Sirius and Salazaar were sitting at the dining room table eating. They couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces as they watched Harry shake with excitement as he waited for his Hogwarts letter.  The past few years had proven to be beneficial for both Sirius and Harry. Sirius took the time to practice all of the skills that he had ignored about being a member of the House of Black. His mother was all too happy when her son informed her that he would be coming home. After that, they had a very emotional heart to heart, well as emotional as Walburga Black could get. They both apologized for their past actions and decided that they would start over. From that day, Sirius held himself with all the grace that a Lord of the House of Black was supposed to have. He also made sure to take care of his responsibilities as Harry’s godfather. He bonded with the boy in any way he could. He even tried to teach Harry quidditch, something that the boy didn’t like.

 

Harry’s knowledge only grew tenfold. In the past four years, he was able to read almost an entire quarter of The Black Library. The Potter Library and the Slytherin Library; the latter something that Salazaar managed to get him access too. Along with reading the books in the library, Harry had impressively read through the Black, Slytherin, Potter and Rosier Family grimoires. He made sure to take his time with everything he did and whenever he learned new spells, he made sure to master them before moving on. As of now, he was currently making his way through the Perverell Family grimoire and was noticing the similarities it held with the Potter Family’s, even though he knew he should have expected it since the Potters were descendants of the Perverells. Harry had also managed to become quite the expert in both wandless and nonverbal spell casting. And now at the age of ten, Harry was far ahead of any other child his age. For this reason, his parents, Sirius and Salazaar had told him that he didn’t even need to go to Hogwarts. But he shut them down every time. “ _I want to go. Even though I_ _’m smarter than all the little fiends. It’s something that everyone should get to experience. Even if Dumbledore is there.”_ He would tell them in some variation. Not once since Harry arrived at the manor, did he ever have a playdate or meet another child. It was a mutual decision made by his parents and Sirius that it would be best for him to wait, because one never knew how far Dumbledore’s manipulations went. 

 

Also in the four years, Sirius had made a lot of lead way with the Voldemort situation. Salazaar and Sirius, with the help of Lily’s portrait, were able to track down a few of the horcruxes. Helga Hufflepuff’s cup was easy to get into since it was in Bellatrix’s vault. As Lord of the Black Family, Sirius had access to all vaults whose owners were Blacks. Since Salazaar knew what the cup looked like, He went with Sirius who was thankful he did. Because apparently, there were protections set up in the vault that Salazaar was able to detect. So luckily, they were able to get into and out of the vault with ease. The next one that they were able to retrieve was, Salazaar’s locket. The man had not been happy when he found out that Voldemort had used one of his personal belongings to house such evil magic. Do to wards he placed on the locket, Salazaar was able to track the locket and when they found out that it was in Grimmauld Place they immediately went to get it. That was the day that they learned about Regulus’ true loyalties. Kreature had informed them about what Regulus had done all those years ago and to say that Sirius was overjoyed would be an understatement. Walburga was also quite happy when she learned that her youngest son had realized his faults and was trying to rectify them. The gaunt ring, while not hard to find, was a little tricky. Sirius had almost put the ring on his finger before Salazaar was able to place the ring in a heavily warded box. That had the older man going into overdrive. Sirius had apologized profusely after Salazaar had told him about what would have happened had he put the ring on. Instead of destroying them, they decided to wait until they had the rest of the horcruxes. That way, if the Dark Lord realized what they were doing, he wouldn’t have the time to create more. They knew that they wouldn’t even be able to get to the other ones until Harry was at Hogwarts. Once he started school, Harry would be able to get to the diadem and he could find a way to get to Malfoy Manor. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Finally, Harry was able to settle down as brown owl flew through the window and dropped a letter off in front of him. He didn’t even bother with reading it as he already knew what it was and what it said. Quickly conjuring a piece of parchment, Harry wrote down that he would be attending the school, he placed it in an envelope and gave it back to the waiting owl. The only thing that he needed to do was go and pick up his school robes and a school trunk, he already had everything else that he would need. 

 

The past Monday, Amelia Bones announced the truth about Sirius’ imprisonment, his rehab, his taking over the Black Lordship and his guardianship of his godson. Not soon after, he received a summons about an upcoming Wizengamot meeting that would no doubt focus on him. That meeting was taking place today, thankfully it wasn’t until 3:00pm so they could go and get Harry’s school robes before the meeting. 

 

As they apparated to Diagon Alley, Sirius and Harry with Salazaar not far behind them under a disillusionment charm. They walked towards Madam Mankins where Harry would be able to buy his robes for school. Along the way, they ran into a family of redheads who were wearing well-worn clothes and looking quite disheveled. 

 

Sirius immediately tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulders as they walked neared. “Harry stay close to me. You never know what they might try” he said to his godson. 

 

As they got closer, they soon caught the attention of Molly Weasley whose eyes immediately lit up with a masked emotion. She made her way over and said “Sirius, how are you? It’s been a long time.” She said in her motherly voice and was displeased when Sirius avoided her hug. 

 

“Molly” Sirius said with a nod before he tried to lead Harry away from them. 

 

“Ahh and this must be Harry. Oh dear, you should come over to the Burrow and visit sometime. My Ronnie would be glad to have you” she said

 

“No thank you” Harry said in a clipped tone as he barely gave the woman a look before taking Sirius’ hand into his own and lead them away from the woman who was openly gaping at the pair.

 

As they made their way into the store, Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was only one other person inside. A blonde boy who was most likely a pureblood heir, if by the way he was holding himself was anything to go by. Harry looked up at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if he knew of the boy or his family. 

 

Seeing his godson’s look, Sirius bent down and whispered “That’s Draco Malfoy” He said “he’s my cousin Narcissa’s boy” He added although he knew that Harry would already know that. With a nod of the head the green-eyed boy walked over where he was met by a large woman who told him to go stand next to the blonde on the empty dais.

 

As soon as Harry was standing on the dais, the blond boy turned to him, gave him a look over and sneered lightly. Harry had decided that he wouldn’t wear his most expensive clothes for this exact reason, he wanted to know how his future classmates would react. 

 

“I guess you’re one of those filthy mudbloods” the blonde said as he looked down his nose at Harry. Unbeknownst to either boy, Lucius had entered the shop and was looking at his son with pride when he heard the comment. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh in the boy’s face, an action that seemed to make him angry. He composed himself quickly before he decided to just ignore the boy all together. He would wait until the perfect moment to strike. He simply turned away from the boy and continued to let Madam Malkin fuss over him. 

 

Upset at being annoyed, Draco decided to try again “Are you daft? I asked you a question” the boy bellowed angrily

 

“Your assumption of my blood status based on the clothes that I chose to wear tickled me to my core. I do hope to see you at Hogwarts” Harry said as he walked away after the seamstress finished with him. As he walked away, he shared a smirk with Sirius who was still in the shadows, while both Draco and Lucius looked beyond furious.

 

“Father who is that boy” the blond asked 

 

“I don’t know son. But I will make sure he learns about what happens when you disrespect a Malfoy” the older man said as he prepared to launch an investigation as to just who the boy might be. 

 

After making a few more stops in the Alley, Sirius and Salazaar dropped Harry off back at the manor before they went to the Ministry. As he walked down the halls, Sirius took satisfaction in the looks that he was receiving from all the onlookers. He held his head high and strolled gracefully down to the meeting chambers with Salazaar behind him quite. The Slytherin man was mentally preparing himself for the reactions that he would be receiving.

 

As they made their way to the meeting chambers, Sirius and Salazaar shared a smirk before they both entered. Apparently, they had been the last two to arrive as everyone else was already there, including an irritated Lucius Malfoy. No one said a thing, until Sirius was firmly planted in the Black seats. 

 

No one paid any attention to Lord Slytherin as they were all too focused on Sirius. With a bang of the gavel, an upset looking Dumbledore said “Alright now that everyone is here, I would like to declare this meeting open. Now are there any new members?” the man said. The news of Sirius’ freedom did not sit well with him. He didn’t want the man to interfere with his plans for Harry. And the news that he claimed his guardianship over the boy only made matters worse. 

 

“Yes, I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black do hereby claim my rightful seats. I also claim the seats given to me as proxy to the House of Potter” he said and the designated seats glowed and merged into one. 

 

That got Dumbledore talking. “Now my boy, I can’t allow that. You see, I am the proxy for the Potter seats” the old man told Sirius who was getting comfortable. 

 

“Well you aren’t anymore. As the current Lord Potter has designated me as his proxy as he is unable to attend the meetings.” The man said with a smirk

 

“There is no current Lord Potter” Dumbledore said

 

“Hadrian Jameson Potter is the current head of the Potter House” Sirius rebutted and took pleasure in the way that Dumbledore’s face paled. But before he could say anything else, an annoyed Salazaar stood up. 

 

“If we could save this discussion for another time. I would like to reclaim my seats please.” 

 

“And who are you” one of the lords spoke up 

 

“I Lord Salazaar Slytherin do hereby claim my seats as the Lord of the Most Archaic and Most Noble House of Slytherin” and as the seats glowed, the noise level grew. 

 

“That’s impossible”

“He’s a fraud”

“Arrest him”

 

“Silence” Dumbledore yelled “Sir, are you aware of how outrageous your claims are?”

 

“Yes I am. I Salazaar Slytherin do swear on my magic that everything that I am about to say is true” he spoke seriously and began to tell the gallery of how he fired the spell that backfired and thus caused him to be locked in his animagus form. He told them how he was bought from a pet shop by someone of equal power to him, and due to that power, he was able to be freed from his serpentine form. When he was finished, he cast a simple limos and when the light shone, the entire hall, minus Sirius, gasped. Almost as one, the entire dark faction of the hall stood and gave a waist deep bow, showing respect for the founder of their school house. 

 

Dumbledore at this point was not a happy camper. Not only did he have to worry about keeping Harry under his thumb. He also had to worry about one of the founders who would no doubt check in on things at the school. He knew he would have to try to win the man’s favor, because he was aware that he did not have the power that it would take to control him. Hopefully, the man would allow him to maintain his position as Chief Warlock. Everyone knew that if anyone was to claim the founder’s seats, they automatically were eligible to claim the title as Chief Warlock.

 

“Now before we discuss other matters, I have something very important to say to you all. First and foremost, upon my return, I was informed of a man name Lord Voldemort” most of the hall flinched, “Who claimed to be my heir”. The members of the Wizengamot who were also Death Eaters all snapped to attention. They wondered if the man would continue their Lord’s work, they knew that if he did, they would be unstoppable. But they also feared at what the man might say. What if he said that their Lord was never his heir? 

 

“Yes, I heard claims that he was the heir to your house as well” The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge spoke up

 

“Well shortly after my return, I went to Gringotts to have this matter looked into” he said an peered around the room and noticed the gazes of curiosity, hope, and fear. He locked eyes with Dumbledore, said man was staring sans twinkle, and he smirked at the old coot. “Yes well he was never my heir.” And for the second time, they gasped but they didn’t have much time to think about his words before he was continuing. 

 

“How can that be? From my understanding he was a part of the Gaunt family and they were the only living members left of your line” Lucius spoke up. He too was upset but for different reasons. 

 

“Yes he is from that line, that part is true. But he is a half-blood thus unable to claim the lordship” And for a third time the hall gasped but this time it was much more proclaimed. 

 

“HALF-BLOOD” Half of the gallery yelled in horror. The members of the hall who were Death Eaters all looked sick. To know that they had bowed before a man who was “less” than them. To think that they had fell to their knees and kissed the hems of his robes as if he was some greater being. And all the while he was nothing but some Half-blooded wizard. 

 

Dumbledore just sat and watched with many emotions fluttering through his system. He didn’t want the man to worry about Voldemort, he wanted that to be the job of his little “pawn”, he would kill the boy in the end and take his money. His only hope was that Lord Slytherin remained ignorant to the horcruxes. 

 

“Oh yes, the his mother decided to give a love potion to a muggle man and bore a child, Tom Riddle or as you know, Lord Voldemort.” And for about another half hour, he answered any and all questions related to the man who proclaimed himself as his heir; all the while he took pleasure in the pained expression that remained on Dumbledore’s face. 

 

“Now to other matters. As I have reclaimed my seat I believe I am now Chief Warlock” he said and stood up

 

“OH but I’m sure you are very busy getting your affairs back in order” Dumbledore tried to reason “I would be happy to manage this seat for you”

 

“No thank you. Headmaster. I am in fact much more qualified for the position seeing as I have much more experience. I still am quite unsure as to why you even hold the titles that you do.” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

This time, Elphias Dodge, one of Dumbledore’s lackeys spoke up “Well you see, he is the defeater of Grunewald. The Darkest Wizard of All-time” the man confidently in an attempt to defend his friend. 

 

“Yes so I’ve heard. I must say that I am quite unimpressed by the Wizarding community as a whole to believe such a thing without any proof. Albus Dumbledore defeated the Darkest Wizard of All-time and yet there were no witnesses” he asked as he looked around the room. He then turned back towards Dumbledore, leaned in close to his ear and said “I do know your secret. And trust that it will make its way out. So I suggest you tread lightly.” He pulled away with a smirk.

 

Slowly the old man nodded and stood up before he made his way up to the public section of the gallery. Without his title of Chief Warlock, the man was nothing but a mere commoner. The Dumbledore family held no power, no money, no influence. They were synonymous with the Weasleys. 

 

As the headmaster made his way back to his office, he immediately called a meeting, he needed to come up with a plan. The first ones to arrive were of course Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were his most loyal members, and although they did nothing for him financially, they always stood behind him. And speaking of finances, he had to find a way to get back into the boy’s vaults and his seats. 

 

“Albus, I saw Black in Diagon Alley today with the boy and they both treated me like I was trash off the street” the woman yelled

 

‘Well you are’ the man thought to himself. “Molly, dear don’t worry, there’s only a few more weeks until school starts. Than we can get the boy into our clutches again”

 

“And what about our money Albus? You know how much we needed that money” Arthur said. While he worked for the ministry, he worked in a part that no one cared about and thus made little money. Instead of getting an actual job, he decided to continue working with the Muggle Objects. The man really was a disgrace to the wizarding race.

 

“I’ll try to work on that too” the man told him. Then more of the order arrived; Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Elphias Dodge, Alastor Moody, Minerva, Severus and a few others. 

 

“Albus? Why have you called this meeting?” McGonagall asked.

 

“I have some very interesting news. Today at the meeting, we had a lord reclaim his seats” He made sure to emphasize the word “reclaim”

 

“Who was it?” Remus asked. Ever since he stopped receiving money from the Potter’s vaults, he had been forced to live with next to nothing. Truth be told, he was never friends with James and Sirius. He had always been jealous of them. The fact that they always had everything that they wanted while his family struggled. When Dumbledore first approached him with the idea of taking money from their vaults, he jumped on it. He took the money without regret and happily bought himself a clothes, his wolfsbane potions and anything else he needed. 

 

“Salazaar Slytherin:” the man said with an almost sad expression. 

 

“B-but how can that be” Molly asked as she placed a hand over her mouth.

 

“Apparently many years ago, one of his spells backfired and it locked him in his animagus form. He wasn’t able to free himself and so he was stuck. It was only recently that he was able to be freed when a wizard as powerful as him purchased him and helped him out.” The man said with a grim expression.

 

“But who could have that much power? Surely it wasn’t you?” the woman asked. She never missed an opportunity to brown nose the man.

 

“Molly, dear, I’m afraid that whoever it may be, as far more power than even I am capable of. “ he admitted reluctantly. He had always prided himself on being the most powerful wizard alive although he knew he wasn’t. 

 

“Well what are his plans? Is he going to do the Dark Lord’s work? I mean they are family” Minerva asked worriedly

 

“Actually he is not. He said that he found the acts of Tom to be very disgusting and he even revealed that Tom was never his heir. He placed stipulations on who could claim the lordship and only a pureblood would be able to do so” the man said and from there, he went on to discuss everything that he knew about the man and his plans. The meeting went on to last another two hours before he decided to call a close to the meeting.

 

He stood silently in the Great Hall with the other first years. Before he left the manor, he had a conversation with his parents about the school. James and Lily had promised him that they would love him no matter what house he was in. Salazaar told him that he would make his house proud. The man had decided he wouldn’t go back to Hogwarts until the right time. So he would be staying back at the manor with Sirius. Speaking of Sirius, the man had cried like a baby when he saw that “his little, innocent puppy” was all packed and ready to go to the platform. It had taken almost an hour for Harry to calm him down including a fifteen minutes’ cuddle session in their animagus form. Before he boarded the strain, he had to promise to write Sirius daily before the man even let him leave. 

 

When he boarded the train, he found an empty compartment and warded it heavily. He made it so that he could see out but no one could see in. As soon as he was finished warding the compartment, he had released Maximus from his trunk and let the lion cub roam around, At this point the lion now came up to Harry’s midsection. Harry couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the youngest Weasley and a bushy-haired girl both walk up and down the train looking for “their Best-Friend Harry Potter” 

 

And now he stood quietly as he waited for his name to be called. He was almost shaking with excitement when he finally heard, ”Potter, Harry” and almost immediately the hall fell silent. 

 

The remaining first years, including Ron, looked around expectantly. They all gaped when they saw Harry move from the line and begin to walk towards the stool. He glanced over to the Slytherin table and smirked at Harry’s dumbstruck expression. He didn’t even make it half-way towards the stool when the hat moved much to the shock of the hall. 

 

“SLTYHERIN” the hat called out and Harry looked towards Dumbledore and smirked before walking over to the Slytherin table. 

 

After the sorting was over, Harry couldn’t help but suppress a snort as the entire Slytherin table moved down leaving him to sit by himself at the end of the long table. He pointedly ignored them all as he ate his food in silence. 

 

Halfway through the dinner, he looked up from his plate in order to take a look around the hall. First he looked to his left and saw almost then entire Slytherin house was either glaring and sneering at him or ignoring him. He then moved his head up to the Head Table and locked eyes with one Severus Snape. He had learned all about the man how his father and godfather used to torment the man. He knew that he would have to nip whatever problems the man _thought_ he had with Harry in the bud as soon as possible. He then felt a familiar poke at his mind and raised an eyebrow at the man before allowing him in. He watched as the man jumped lightly as he was shocked. He knew immediately when the man had come across the brick wall because he pulled out of Harry’s mind and sneered viciously. The sneer only caused Harry to laugh loudly thus gaining the attention of the entire hall. 

 

“Something funny Potter?” Draco said before muttering “filthy half-blood” 

 

“Actually there is something funny, hence my laugh” he spoke in an even voice, since the entire hall was quiet, there was no need to yell. “And also until I give you permission to do otherwise, you would do well to address me formally” he spoke

 

“EXCUSE ME” the blond yell as he stood and reached for his wand “I ought to hex you right now for even daring to sit at this table.”

 

With a loud and dramatic sigh, Harry stood up and said “Let’s get one thing straight” he began and looked at the entire table before his eyes went back to Draco’s “My name is Hadrian Jameson Potter. Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Perverell and Rosier. Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Most Archaic and Most Noble House of Slytherin. You see contrary to popular belief; my mother was not a filthy mudblood but instead a pureblood. I am much more powerful, influential and wealthier than everyone in this room combined. Now if I were you, I would put that wand away before you get hurt” he said to the boy with a sneer before sitting back down. 

 

But before he could even sit, he saw red sparks flying towards him. Before any other the teachers or older students could react, Harry waved his hand and blocked the spell before shooting a wandless and nonverbal body binding spell at Draco. The silence only deepened as they watched the powerful boy sat down and continued to eat his food like nothing ever happened.

 

Up at the head table, Severus Snape sat with an almost permanent sneer on his face as he watched the first years get sorted. His sneered only worsened when he heard Harry Potter’s name called. He knew that the boy would be just as arrogant as his father had been if not worse. He would enjoy taking points from him and ruing his potions. 

 

But all of that thinking came to a halt when he heard the hat call out his house without even being on the boy’s head. What was going on? Was the boy that powerful that he didn’t even need that hat to be on his head? He didn’t know but he would find out. Throughout the entire dinner, he ate his food quietly as he watched Harry at the table. Apparently, his snakes weren’t quite fond of the boy as they made sure to sit as far away from his as possible. 

 

Once they locked eyes, he tried to see what the boy was hiding but he sat their shocked as he saw the boy possessed a very powerful mindscape, one more powerful than his. He was even impressed when he saw the protections that the boy put up. ‘ _Where ever he was before coming here, he managed to learn quite a lot_ _’_ Severus thought to himself as he opened the two door and came across the message on the brick wall. When he pulled out, he saw the little brat smirking at him and couldn’t help but sneer. 

 

The laugh that the boy let out had him release a slight shiver. But his attention soon fell upon his godson. He smirked, because he knew that if anyone could do it, his godson would be the one to set the little brat straight. But those thoughts soon fell through when he listened to what Harry told Draco. _‘A lord three times over? And an heir two times? And to Slytherin at that! This boy is much different than I thought’_ He thought and was so caught up in his own musings that he missed the stiffen of the body next to him at the mention of being the Heir of Slytherin. He then openly gaped when he saw Draco send the spell at the boy only for him to wave his hand and block it before sending his own spells in return at breakneck speed. 

He stood quickly and made his way over to his godson and undid the spell. He could see the fear in his godson’s face at what just happened. He then turned and stared at Potter who was eating his ice cream like nothing had happened. 

 

“Mr. Potter, my office now” the man said. 

 

“Why of course Professor” Harry said before standing gracefully and walking out of the Great Hall with his robes bellowing in a way that put Snape to shame. The man quickly followed and stopped when he saw the boy was standing there waiting for him. 

 

They walked in silence until they had made their way to his office. After they entered, Severus quickly warded the doors before turning to the boy. “And just what do you think you were doing back there Mr. Potter?”

 

“Well I was eating my dessert before you so rudely tried to enter into my mind to no doubt view my memories. And then I was confronted by your godson who attacked me. The only thing that I did was defend myself.” He said simply

 

“How did you manage to perform such advanced spells at your age” the man asked as he ignored the mention of him trying to enter the boy’s mind. 

 

“I’ve been learning how to do magic since I was five. I’m sure you heard the about Salazaar Slithering’s return. Well that is only partially true. He has been back for about six years, you see, I was the one who brought him from the pet shop all those years ago. Since I was six, he along with the portraits of my family have been teaching me magic. As well as my godfather.” He said to the man who was sitting there shocked. He was looking at someone who had been taught personally by the Great Salazaar Slytherin himself.

 

“Now, I’m sure there is a house full of snakes whom are waiting for us” Harry said as he got up and made his way to the door. Snape’s eyes widened when he saw Harry take down the wards with a wave of the hand and leave the room. 

 

His plans were going quite well. He now marked Draco off of his list of potential allies along with a few of the other Slytherins. While the house isolated him at dinner, he could tell that a few of them were only doing it to remain in the good graces of the Malfoy heir. But now that they all knew about his standing in society, they were most likely going to flock to him, which was something that he wouldn’t put up with. 

 

As he left Snape’s office, he smirked to himself as he walked up to the portrait of Salazaar. The man recognized him due to his portrait back at his castle and let him enter without a password. As he made his way into the Slytherin Common room, all eyes were on him. He noticed that many of the looks were of fear and some were of curiosity. When he locked eyes with Draco, he smirked lightly, which caused the boy’s face to drain of what little color it held. He walked over to one of the remaining chairs left and sat himself down elegantly before snapping his fingers.

 

“Master Potter be calling Winky” the elf said with a low bow. 

 

“Yes Winky I don’t know where he is. But bring me my familiar please” he said and dismissed the elf.

 

One of the Slytherins had the courage to speak up then and ask “Y-y-you h-have a familiar?” He simply looked at the girl but couldn’t respond because by then, the elf had popped back in and presented Maximus. At the sight of the lion, all of the Slytherin’s instantly took a step back.

 

“Maximus” the boy said happily. The lion turned around, his golden mane sashaying, he trotted over to Harry and jumped into the boy’s lap. They all stared in amazement when the lion shrunk in midair before landing softly on Harry’s lap. 

 

Snape walked into the room just in time to see the lion jumping into Harry’s lap and even he stared in amazement. Before walking out of the shadows to address the group. He ran down his expectations for them all, the house rules and then he finally began discussing the house hierarchy. This would be very complex but he knew he would have to do it. 

 

“Now onto the hierarchy of this house” the man began and looked around at the room, his eyes locked with Draco’s for a brief second before he continued. 

 

“As you all know, the hierarchy of this house is based on your family’s standing in society. The higher up your family is, the more power you wield. Now we seem to have a special situation this year…” He trailed off hoping that someone else would pick up where he left off. Thankfully his prayers were answered when he heard Harry begin to speak. 

 

“Special it is indeed. But I think there is no need for such thinking. Let’s not ignore the obvious” He said as if that was all that needed to be said. But it was true, Draco was no longer at the top of the hierarchy, in fact he wasn’t even close. Harry occupied the top five spots. The Malfoys were originally from France but only came to England about three hundred years ago. 

 

“Well then, you all are dismissed. You will be given your timetables at breakfast tomorrow. Lights out at 9:30 sharp.” The potion’s master dismissed them all. 

 

Walking to his dorm room, Harry entered to see his trunk sitting at the foot of the bed closest to the window. He walked over and plopped himself on the window. He made sure to pay attention to who his roommates were, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Finally Draco. 

 

“Blaise Zabini” the sun-kissed boy said as he walked over to Harry with his hand out

 

“Hadrian Potter. But you can call me Harry or Potter, doesn’t matter to me” the green-eyed boy said as he shook the offered hand. “And you are?” he turned towards a brown haired boy with porcelain skin who was standing a bit nervously next to Blaise. 

 

“Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo” he said with a small tremble in his voice as he held his hand out and proceeded to shake Harry’s hand. 

 

After shaking Theo’s hand, Harry turned to the final occupant of the room. Said person was trying and failing to look confidant as he stood a few feet away from Harry. 

 

“I apologize for my earlier behavior, as I have brought shame upon my house. I do hope I can be forgiven.” The boy said through clenched teeth. 

 

Harry smirked and gave Draco a glance from head to toe before saying “I may forgive you, but I must say, your behavior was quite embarrassing to not only the House of Malfoy but the House of Black as well.” He spoke to the boy in a condescending

 

“Yes” the boy bit out before he realize the second part of what the green-eyed boy said “What do you mean House of Black? I’m the heir through my mother.” The blonde said. His entire life, his parents had doted on him, giving him whatever he asked for and they groomed him to be the next Lord of both the Malfoy and the Back houses. Now he was supposed to believe that some upstart was the true heir to the house?

 

“Well you aren’t” Harry said before he turned around and began to rummage through his trunk to take out his toiletries. He preferred to take his showers at night, in order to sleep later during the mornings. When he sat on his bed, he turned his head back to a red face, snarling Draco and said “Orion Black had two sons, Sirius and Regulus, When Sirius was younger, his mother, Walburga blasted him off of the tree, but he was never officially disowned. Upon his release from prison, Sirius claimed his lordship. Upon my birth, Sirius was named my godfather as such, I am now the officially Heir of the House of Black and I have been so for quite some time now. And if I do say so myself, I am more prepared for the position than you are. Now if you will excuse me” Harry finished as he took his towel, soap and pajamas and left the room. 

 

After Harry left, Blaise and Theo both turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow silently questioning the boy. With a sniff, the boy said “My father will be hearing about this” and he walked over to the nearest desk and began to write an angry letter to his father. 

 

_Father,_

_I_ _’m glad to inform you and mother that I was sorted into Slytherin. But I do have some troubling news. As I hope you can recall, the boy that so rudely ignored me that day in the robe shop, it was Harry Potter. The boy is nothing like I thought. Apparently_ _, he is a pureblood instead of Half-blood like we thought. His mother was from the Rosier line and after they were killed, she was taken to the muggle world to be raised. I found this information out in the most unfortunate way. He informed me that he is the Lord to the Houses of Potter, Perverell and Rosier lines and is the Heir to Black and Slytherin. I must admit, I  insulted him and raised my wand to send a mild hex at him in the Great Hall. He proved to be very powerful when he blocked my attempts and sent a wandless body-binding jinx at me. He informed me that he is the heir because of his godfather, mother_ _’s cousin, Sirius Black. I do hope you can find some information on these claims and tell me whether they are true or not._

 

_Yours,_

_Draconis Malfoy_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

 

When the blond boy finished writing, he called for a house elf named Dobby to come and get the letter. He wanted it to be read as quickly as possible. Once it was gone, he turned back to Blaise and Theo who were talking about something. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Draco asked the two, cutting rudely into their conversation

 

“We’re going to do what we were raised to do. Form an alliance and make sure we remain on good terms.” Theo said “But you are going to have to work much harder. Because you disrespected the future lord of a house that you are related to.”

 

“Oh please” the blond waved a dismissive hand “He may not even be the true lord. Everyone knows that I’m the true lord, through my mother” 

 

“And what if his claims are true that he really is the heir? Were you ever named heir officially? No. You were just assumed to be the heir because you were the youngest living blood relative of the house. If the current lord of the house named Hadrian, then he is the heir. And he could very much ruin your life” Blaise spoke up to his wayward friend. 

 

“He can’t do anything to me” the boy sniffed although they could tell he was slightly fearful

 

“Draco” Blaise said as he placed his head in his palms. “He can get you and your mother disowned. He can strip you of any Black Family magics that you have and leave you significantly weaker that you are.” He told the boy and noticed how pale the boy became at the mention of being strip of a part of his magic. 

 

They all turned towards the door when they heard a slow clapping, it was Harry. “That was very well spoken Blaise.” Harry said with a nod before turning to Draco and saying “But don’t worry young Malfoy, I’m sure you’ll soon find out the truth, however painful it may be. I’m positive your father will tell you in his return letter” 

 

All three occupants in the room gasped when he mentioned the letter, that he had not be present to witness. “H-how d-did you know I wrote my father a letter?” Draco asked suspiciously 

 

“Well its simple. You are a spoiled brat who is used to having everything that you asked for. I come into the picture and tell you that something that you thought was yours is in fact mine and now you want to know if it’s true. So you go and cry and whine to your father, a habit which I’m sure you do quite frequently, to see if what I say is true.” He said as he walked past the boy and got into his bed leaving a shocked Blaise and Theo behind him with a gaping Draco. And just before he shut his bed curtains, Harry said “Plus Maximus told me” the boy said and gestured to the lion currently cuddling into his side.

 

The next morning, Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table eating a bowl of porridge with Maximus sitting at his feet under the table. He was the first one to wake up in the room and after getting himself dressed and ready, he made his way down to the Great Hall at 7:00 sharp. 

 

He hadn’t been there that long when Professor Snape came in, looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and continued on his way to the Head Table. It was about 7:20 when the first round of students began to pile their way into the hall, a mixture of Slytherins and Ravenclaws with a few Hufflepuffs. Making their way over to the table, most of the Slytherins gave him questioning looks but said nothing. When the first year Slytherins, came in, they sat a little bit closer to Harry then they had the previous night. 

 

Draco sat across from the boy with his back to the rest of the hall, while Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Gayle sat to his left. A girl with a pug face, Pansy Parkinson, sat extremely close to him; to close to be respectful. He had heard rumors that she was a gold digger and would do anything she could to move up in the social scale. 

 

It wasn’t until about 8:00 when the Gryffindor’s came into the hall looking rough and disheveled. He noticed the looks that he was being thrown by Ron and the bushy-haired girl who he had learned was Hermione. But his attention, was taken elsewhere when the familiar flapping of wings sounded into the hall. 

 

Although there were about a hundred owls, everyone’s eyes were on the large majestic black owl that swept gracefully in front of Harry. Said owl, stuck its leg out and Harry untied the letter and he began to grin as he read it.  

 

_Pup,_

 

_I hope this letter finds you well. I also hope that you are enjoying your time in Slytherin, I realized early on that you would never be in Gryffindor. I_ _’m also quite sure that you’ve already managed to stir a bit of trouble. I look forward to you telling me what it is. If you are in Slytherin, I hope you manage to deal with Snivellus, he might try to do something to you because of us. Als_ _o, make sure you keep your eyes open for the meddling old man. He should be calling you to his office sooner or later. Be careful. I love you, pup._

 

_Talk to You Soon_

_Siri_

 

_p.s Sal misses you too even if he won_ _’t admit._

 

He pocket the letter, and turned his attention up to Draco who was reading his own letter and flushing drastically the more he read. 

 

_Son,_

_Your mother and I are quite pleased that you have been sorted into such a noble house as Slytherin. Now onto your other news, I looked into your claims and I found out that Mr. Potter is the Lord of the Potter, Perverell and Rosier Lines as well as the Heir to Slytherin and Black._

 

_Son I do hope you know, that your actions have potentially harmed us as a whole. If what I_ _’m told is true, then he wa_ _s raised to know the proper ways of a lord and heir. You have potentially set up the groundwork that could lead to a House Feud. And as much as I hate to admit it, if the Malfoy family were to be entered into such a family, we would lose and our reputation would be in shambles. So now is the time for you to fix the damages that you_ _’ve caused. Don’t fail me Draconis. I will be sending a letter of my own to Lord Potter-Perverell-Rosier by the end of the week. Don’t fail us._

 

_Your father_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

When he finished reading his letter, Draco folded the letter and placed it in his bag and turned to meet the waiting eyes of Harry Potter. Said boy only raised an eyebrow with a well-placed smirk, but neither got the chance to say anything as Professor Snape walked down and handed them their timetables. 

 

When he got to Harry, he handed the boy his timetable and said “Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. He is quite fond of sugar quills” the man said and walked away. Sighing, Harry stood up and moved away from the table, for whatever reason, this action had the entire hall’s attention. 

 

As he moved from the table, Maximus began to walk behind him. When he rounded the Slytherin table, Maximus came into the view of the rest of the hall and most of them screamed. 

 

“Mr. Potter, why is there a lion walking behind you?” Professor McGonagall said as she marched up to him. 

 

“Well Professor, this is my familiar Maximus. I’m sure you are quite aware that the school charter states that a student is allowed to bring his or her familiar with them” he said an gave her a questioning look. 

 

The Scottish woman was taken aback by the response before she was able to say “Y-y-yes it does say. I do warn you to make sure your animal does not harm anyone.” 

 

“He will only harm those that harm either me or him” the boy rebutted before turning to Maximus. “Isn’t that right Maximus” said lion responded by nuzzling into Harry’s hand. And with that they walked out of the Great Hall leaving a shocked Hall behind them. 

 


	5. The start of something new...

“You wished to see me” Harrys said as he entered Dumbledore’s office with Maximus at his heals.

“Yes Harry my boy, due come in” the old man said with faux cheerfulness. “I wished to speak to you about a few things. Lemon drop?”

Harry looked at him with an unamused expression and said “no”

 

“Well, ok then” the man said with a slight frown. “First I wanted to discuss your…pet” Dumbledore said and his eyes went into the direction of the lion sitting on the floor. “I’m sorry but I’m sure you know we can’t have such a creature in our school.” The man said

Harry signed a very loud and very audible sigh before meeting the man dead in the eyes and saying.  “Well I’m going to tell you the same thing that I just told your deputy headmistress, as my familiar, I am allowed to bring him with me. And not only that, as an heir of this school, my jurisdiction is far above yours.” Harry finished with a raised eyebrow

 

“I see, well that changes matters than” Dumbledore said as he began to think over Harry’s words, “Heir” what did he mean about that. He would be sure to find out. “On to other matters, I wanted to discuss your living situations. I was quite surprised when I learned that you weren’t at your relatives’”

 

“You mean you were surprised when you found out that I was no longer under your influence.” Harry said with a raised eyebrow

 

“My boy I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

“Dumbledore, let’s not play games. I know why you wanted to see me. I know all about your games and manipulations. But let me just say this, be aware that I do have the power to remove you from this school and I will do just that if I have too”

 

“Listen here” Dumbledore said as he pulled his wand out and aimed it directly between Harry’s eyes, “I don’t know what kind of ideas have been put into your head but you have a purpose to serve and I will not allow Sirius Black or anyone else to ruin them”

“For Merlin’s sake, shut up. You are nothing but an attention hungry, money seeking old goat whose days of glory and fame are long gone. Let this be your first strike, I’m only going to give you two more before I vanish you from these grounds and have you imprisoned for all the things that you have done to me. So, I suggest you relay that message to your lackeys, or else” Harry said before standing out of the chair and waving his hand, disarming Dumbledore much to the man’s surprise.

He left the office with his robes billowing behind him and made his way down to the potion’s classroom for his first period.

“Mr. Potter is there a reason why you’re late? Do you think that much of yourself to show up to class as you please?” Snape said with a sneer, clearly forgetting the conversation that he and Harry had previously.

 

“I apologize for my lateness but actually professor, I was in the headmaster’s office.” Harry said as he stared Snape dead in the eyes with a slight sneer.

 

The potion’s master simply told Harry to go to his desk and start the assignment. Twenty minutes later, Harry was vialing up the potion and walking it up to the front desk with a very fake smile plastered on his face. If Snape was going to be petty, so could he. “Professor, I’ve finished.” He said and placed the glass vial in the waiting hands. He took a step back and watched as the man examined the potion with a keen eye.

“It looks fine, Mr. Potter” the man said with a slight sneer at the thought of giving Harry a compliment of any type. “You’re dismissed”.

 

And with that, Harry nodded slightly and sauntered out of the room ignoring the looks from Draco and the rest of the Slytherin’s. Once he left, he made his way to the library where he planned to spend the next hour and a half as he had a free period after potions. He walked in and went straight to the back where he found an empty table. He cracked open one of the books from the manor and began reading. It had been about fifteen minutes, when a set of books slammed across the table from me.

“Oh sorry” the boy said as he realized what he had done. Harry looked up and his eyes widened slightly at the boy before him. The boy was slightly taller than Harry with pitch black hair that sat thickly in waves on his head. The thing that stood out the most though, were his eyes. They were purple with swirls of blue throughout them. Harry was mused out of his observation when an hand made its way into his view. “Alexander Blythe, second year. And you look like a first year” he said as his eyes scanned over Harry’s form. “I’m sorry, I should probably know who you are but I missed the sorting ceremony, I was a bit sick” he said with a small smile.

“Hadrian Potter” Harry said as he shook the offered hand.

 

“Oh, ok” Alexander said as he recognized who he was talking to, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Excuse me for my frankness, but, your eyes are beautiful” Harry said

 

Alexander laughed and said, “They’re a family trait. All heirs of Ravenclaw have purple eyes. My dad, has blue eyes. So they mixed with the purple my mum gave me.”

 

“You’re the Ravenclaw heir?” Harry asked in a shocked tone.

 

“Yes” Alexander said as he began to form a frown. He was used to people trying to get close to him one they found out who he was.

 

It was like Harry had read his thoughts because he quickly said, “Oh don’t worry I don’t care about that. Especially since I’m the Slytherin Heir”

 

He watched as Alexander’s face lit up before he said, “Oh wow, I’ve never met another heir to the founders before. But I must say, it’s good to have another one”

 

“Yes, I could imagine that. It gets lonely, huh?”

 

“Actually, it’s the attention that I get from the headmaster that’s the worst”

 

“What do you mean” Harry said

“Well ever since he found out who I was, he has been trying to get me to do what he wants. He’s been trying to get close to me, that’s why my mother hasn’t taken up the Ravenclaw seats in the Ministry. Everyone believes that it’s been years since an heir to the founders claimed their seats but it was just a few years ago that the seats had been claimed. But it was when Dumbledore came on the scene my great-grandfather saw something in Dumbledore that he could tell was off. So, one day during one of the Wizardgamot sessions, he performed a powerful memory charm that erased the memory of his existence of himself from everyone and he left. We were able to get around announcing ourselves publically due to a clause in the rules at Gringotts.”

 "Well how did Dumbledore find out that you were the Ravenclaw Heir?' Harry asked

"I honestly don't know. But Dumbledore has his ways. He digs and digs and digs until he finds what he's looking for. He didn't find out who I was until about March of last year. He called me to his office one day and told me that he knew. I haven't told my parents because, I want to see where this is going first." 

“Well they always said that Ravenclaw was the brightest of the four” Harry said. “Dumbledore found a way to mess with my life too” Harry said and silently erected privacy wards around the two before telling Alexander his own story. When he finished, Alexander was gaping at him.

 

“He really is a dumb old man” Alexander said.“But he can’t really do anything now. Especially with one of _the_ actual founders alive. Maybe we can get this problem handled now so that we don’t have to deal with him anymore?” the purple-eyed boy proposed

 

“No. Let’s have fun with this. It’ll be fun to watch them all fall” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Gods you’re beautiful” Alexander said before slapping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Harry blushed lightly and chuckled lightly.

 

“Well, you aren’t too bad yourself” Harry said. Although he was only eleven, he was past the normal age for a pureblooded child to have a betrothal.

 

“Thank you” Alexander said before ducking down bashfully. They began to talk amongst themselves about any and everything. Harry found out that he and Alexander were on par educationally, apparently there was a certain level of education that all heirs of the founders were expected to have. They also extended invites to the other to come and visit their libraries, Harry to Ravenclaw and Alexander to Slytherin.

They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they were surprised when the bell rang. With a start, Alexander jumped up and said, “Well, if you want, we can do this tomorrow since we both have free periods again” he suggested hopefully.

 

“Yea, I would like that” Harry said and was a bit surprised when Alexander pulled his chair out for him like a perfect gentleman. They both said their goodbyes and went to their respective classes.

 

Harry went down to the charms classroom with a goofy smile on his face that soon fell when tattered robes came into his line of sight.

 

“Oh look who it is, the slimy snake” Ron spat in disgust. “You’re nothing but a filthy death eater like the rest of them”

 

“You know Weasley” Harry started with a blank look in his eyes “You should really watch who you call filthy, as you Weasleys are the very definition of filthy. I mean look at you, how many of your brothers have worn those robes before you? If being a slimy snake means that I don’t have to walk around looking like I bathe in dirt, then so be it” Harry said

 

Ron couldn’t do anything but stare in embarrassment as he was just dragged from the pits of hell to the gates of heaven and back. His face was red as his hair and all the other Gryffindor’s were standing in silence, no one knowing how to respond. For a second, it seemed as if Ron was going to cry, but of course that thought went out the window as Ron’s face shifted into fury.

 

He took his wand out and before he could even mutter whatever spell he managed to know, his wand was laying in the waiting hands of Harry who was looking at him with a bored expression. “Really?” 

But they didn’t have time to continue their little discussion as the door to the classroom opened and Professor Flitwick came into view and ushered them into the classroom, he was clearly oblivious to the events that had just taken place.

 

As Harry had taken his seat, the empty one to his left was soon occupied by a certain blond. “Potter-” Draco was about to begin but was cut off by Harry,

 

“What do you want Draco? I forgive you, if that’s what you want” Harry said

 

“OH..ok… If possible, I hoped we could start over” Draco asked with a hopeful expression that was laced with a sliver of fear.

 

With a genuine smile, Harry extended his hand and said “Hadrian Potter”

 

Draco smiled brightly and returned the hand and said “Draconis Malfoy” and with that, a beautiful friendship was started.


	6. UPDATE

Hi Guys, I sorry this isn't a new chapter. But don't worry, I'll be posting a few chapters this weekend. I just wanted to write this quick update, to let you all know how thankful I am that you all are enjoying the story. For a while, I didn't know where I wanted to take this story but I finally found a direction to travel in. And it makes me so happy when I read your comments and see how much you enjoy the new direction. If you have any comments or ideas that you think I should incorporate, feel free to let me know. 

 

Also, I'm in the process of writing a new story, go and check it out and let me know what you think https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194461/chapters/37845410


	7. Bye Bye

After that day, Harry and Draco has quickly become good friends. Their newfound friendship had thankfully eased the tension in the House of Serpents. Everyone was grateful that the two were no longer at each other’s throats.

 

Harry’s friendship with Alexander had also grown stronger over the past month. They had taken to meeting each other almost every day in the library. Sometimes they would talk about school work other times they would discuss their childhoods. Their bond, unbeknownst to the both had solidified itself…

 

Now, it was Harry’s first Samhain at Hogwarts and so far, it was already annoying. Hermione had tried to nag him all through Charms about his technique. Then after class, she had overheard Ron b, she had run off badmouthing her and her “obnoxious” habits. The last Harry heard, she had run off crying in one of the unused bathrooms.

 

Now he was sitting at the Slytherin table irritated as Draco bickered back and forth with Blaise about some Quidditch team. Sure, he was friends with the boy now, but he couldn’t deny that the blond was a whiny little prat.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, will you two shut up” Harry said finally, attracting the attention of the nearest students. “Obviously, you two aren’t going to get anywhere, please for everyone’s sake, just change the topic” He said and rubbed his forehead.

 

“Its not my fault that Draco doesn’t like to see reason” Blaise said with a huff

 

“Reason? You can’t honestly belie-” Draco was cut off as the Great Hall’s doors were suddenly slammed opened by Professor Quirell who came in running. He made it about halfway to the head table before he screamed out about trolls being in the dungeon, thus setting off complete chaos in the hall.

 

“SILENCE” Dumbledore said as he stood up from the table. “Now, teachers please follow me, prefects, lead your houses back to your dormitories and stay until further notice” he said but before he could even move, Snape said

 

“Actually, Slytherin House, you will remain in the Hall, seeing as our dormitories are in the _dungeons,_ something our dear headmaster seems to have forgotten” He said and was seconded by Professor Sprout since Hufflepuff was also in the dungeons.

 

“Yes, yes, you’re right Professor Snape” Dumbledore said blankly as if his plans had been ruined.

 

“I swear that old man is so daft” Harry groaned in his hands as he made himself as comfortable as he could on the wooden benches.

 

“Father always said that he had no place in this castle” Draco said from beside him

 

“Well for once Lucius seems to be right about something” Harry said sarcastically which earned him a deep glare from the blond.

 

Suddenly there was a tap on Harry’s shoulder from behind him and he turned and his eyes were met with the familiar purple swirls of Alexander. “Hey” the boy said

 

“Hey?” Harry said curiously. “Shouldn’t you be following the rest of your house” he gestured over to the retreating backs of the last Ravenclaws.

 

“Well I couldn’t leave knowing that you’re still in here unprotected” He answered weakly, he thought his answer worked but Harry could see right through the façade.

 

“Well, then. I guess you should have a seat. Draco scoot over” Harry said

 

“For what? Who even is this?” The boy said with a sneer

“Alexander Blythe” the boy said politely and held his hand out, but it remained empty

 

“Blythe? I’ve never heard of a Blythe.” One of the Slytherins said

 

“Really? Well that’s a shame” he answered and sidled himself against Harry’s side.

 

The green eyed boy said nothing as Alexander pushed himself until they were touching from knee to shoulder. “I haven’t seen you all day, where have you been” Harry asked

 

“I actually had to go off campus today for a family matter” Alexander said

 

“Is everything ok?” Harry asked seriously

 

“Yea, yea, everything’s fine. Just some business stuff at Gringotts” he responded.

 

“Oh well that’s good I guess. Well I also have some news from you.” Harry began and made sure to be aware of his surroundings before continuing. “I got a letter from you know who this morning and apparently, they finally got together” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

 

A few seconds later, Alexander understood what Harry was talking about and his face broke out into a grin. “Finally”

 

Since the two had grown close, Harry had been telling Alexander about Sirius and Salazaar’s relationship and how the two had been dancing around each other. But according to recent letters, the two had finally began to address the feelings that they had for each other. And now, it seems that they were in a committed relationship. Harry would get the chance to see it for himself during the Yule Break.

 

“What are you two talking about” Draco asked, he didn’t like not being involved.

 

“Nothing that concerns you” Alexander responded before Harry could get his mouth open.

“I don’t think I was speaking to you.” Draco sneered impressively well for an eleven year old. “You should be grateful that you’re even being allowed to sit at this table.” Draco said. But boy if only he knew.

 

  1. **Gryfindor**
  2. **Slytherin**
  3. **Ravenclaw**
  4. **Hufflepuff**
  5. **Black**
  6. **Potter**
  7. **Longbottom**
  8. **Olivander**
  9. **Malfoy**
  10. **Lestrange**



That was the hierarchy of the top ten wizarding families in Britain, so if anything, Draco should be grateful that he was allowed at the table as he wasn’t directly even in the top five.

 

“Draco, this is a conversation that I don’t believe you want to have. So, I suggest you move on”

 

“No, I”

 

“Draco, I said drop it” Harry said finitely

 

“Fine” the blond said

 

“Its ok” Alexander whispered in Harry’s ear

 

But, Harry didn’t get a chance to respond as Professor Snape and Sprout were walking back into the Great Hall to retrieve their pupils.

 

“Mr. Blythe, why due tell are here and not back in your common room” Snape said as he walked up to the table.

 

“Professor Snape, I was just making sure Harry was ok” the boy tried and received a disapproving look from Snape.

 

“Well he is, no you need to go back to your dormitory.” The man said and watched as said boy whispered something in Harry’s ear and got up from the table. “Now, all of you will follow me back to the common room, when we arrive you will wait patiently for further instruction” the man said solemnly and turned on his heel and began to walk out of the hall.

 

When they got back to the common room, Snape stood in front of the fireplace and waited for everyone else to file into the room. He waited five minutes before he began, “Now, as you all know, there was a breach in the wards by a troll tonight. Said creature was able to make its way through the dungeons. Unfortunately, your fellow first year, Hermione Granger mistakenly crossed paths with the troll.”

 

“How is she” someone called out, and although they didn’t particularly like the girl, they would rather be the ones to hurt her than some troll.

 

“No. Ms. Bullstrode, she isn’t ok. Unfortunately, the troll managed to land a blow to her hear and killed the poor girl” he finished and the silent common room grew even quieter. “Because of such, classes will be cancelled for the rest of the week. So I suggest you spend your time wisely.” He said dismissing them.


	8. One too many lemon drops

After the Halloween/Samhain incident, everything had been quite, the silence had been peaceful for Harry. But of course that all had to go out the window when the Winter Holidays arrived.

 

It had been arranged for Harry to spend the first portion of the break at home with Sirius and Sal and the family and then the second half, he would be spending with Alexander’s family. When Alex had first told his parents about his new friend, they had been a bit skeptical. Then he had told them that he was Harry Potter and the another of the Founder’s Heir, they were more than excited to have Harry come over for the break to get a chance to meet the boy.

 

But of course things couldn’t go as planned. The first problem arrived in the form of Draco Malfoy. Although he and Harry had developed a friendship, the boy still carried his bad habits that Harry hated with a passion. Draco wanted Harry to spend the Yule Break with him and his family. He would already be attending the Malfoy Yule Ball along with Sirius and Salazaar. That would sure be the talk of the town for quite some time, an ACTUAL founder attending the Malfoy Family’s ball, something that would boost Lucius’ ego tremendously.

 

If Harry agreed to stay at Malfoy Manor for The Yule Break, than he wouldn’t get to spend anytime with his pseudo-father’s or Alexander and Draco couldn’t comprehend that. He didn’t understand why Harry was choosing Alexander over him.

 

“Harry why are you going to _his_ manor but not mine. You barely know him” Draco whined snobbishly one night to him

 

Sighing, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before saying “Might I remind you Draco, I also barely know you” Harry intoned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes but-“

 

“No buts Draco” Harry scolded the blond as if he were a child and not the same age as him. “I’ve already made plans for the break and I will not be cancelling them, I’m sorry. I’ll be in attendance of your ball, you can and will see me then”

 

“Fine” the blond grumbled a bit petulantly

 

 

When it came to spending time with Alexander, Harry couldn’t get enough of it. The two heirs held a bond that was unrivaled. When Alexander suggested that Harry could come over to his house over the break, Harry immediately said yes.

 

Now, Harry was packing up his things when he Blaise walked into the room with a message for him.

“Harry, the headmaster would like to see you and I hear that he fancies Twizzlers this time of year, whatever those are. “ Blaise told Harry before turning back and leaving the room.

 

With a sign, Harry waved his wand and the rest of his clothes flew neatly into his trunk and he left his room and began his journey to the headmaster’s office. It took him a total of ten minutes to walk from the dungeons all the way up to the office, it didn’t help that Harry didn’t particularly care to walk fast.

 

With one deep inhale, Harry barged into the office without a knock and said, “You wanted to see me” he asked in a bored tone to the old man who was sitting behind his desk reading over some documents.

 

“Ahh yes, Harry, I’m glad you could make it. I was beginning to worry that my message hadn’t reached its target. Have a seat, we have much to discuss.”

 

“No, I think I’ll stand, I have a lot of packing to do” Harry lied to the old man, not wanting to spend more time than he absolutely needed to with the old coot.

 

“Actually that’s what I wanted to speak to you about. You will be spending your holiday with Mr. Weasley and his family.” Dumbledore told Harry

 

“Excuse me?” The green-eyed boy asked incredulously.

 

‘“Yes, me and Molly Weasley decided that it would be good for you to spend sometime with her over the break.” Albus said as if nothing was wrong with the entire ordeal

 

“Listen, I don’t know whether you have had too many lemon drops or you suffered from a nasty fall, but could you please explain to me where you have found this new found authority to govern my life?” Harry asked the man with a raised-eyebrow

 

“Ohh don’t be silly my boy, you’ll have fun with the Weasleys. Molly has already set up an extra bed for you with young Mr. Weasley.” Dumbledore told him as he unwrapped a lemon drop and plopped it into his mouth.

 

“Well I’m sorry but I’m not going and need I remind you of our little chat that we had a while ago” Harry asked as he referenced the talk that he had with Dumbledore about who really held the power in the unusual relationship.

 

“I’m sorry but you don’t get much choice in the matter, the arrangements have already been made and you will be going. What’s done is done. And about that chat we had, I think you should that I am the Great Albus Dumbledore, I will always hold all the power.” Dumbledore said a lot more serious as he fixed a look at Harry meant scare him but instead all he did was laugh.

 

“Oh gosh you really are funny old man.” Harry laughed at the inclination that Dumbledore would win this battle. Finally he stopped laughing and said, “Maybe you have forgotten but I alone hold more political power than _you_ , someone who is simply elected into their position whereas I am given mine at birth and I retain it until the day I die. Now maybe over the break, I should write a few letters to a select few and let them know that a few positions in the Wizengamont will be up for re-election soon” Harry suggested and smirked as he watched Dumbledore pale.

 

“You little-“

 

“Shut up, you are nothing but a half-blood with no money and influence that as given to you because of a battle that happened over fifty years ago that no one was witness too. No let this be your second warning to sop meddling in my business. One more and I can promise you that it wont be too pretty. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do” Harry said as he swept out of the room in all of his dramatic glory.

 


	9. Welcome Home

As Harry walked into Potter Manor, he was instantly wrapped up in a very strong hold.  
Looking up, he saw that it was Salazaar who was greeting him in such a manner.

Sirius had gone to pick him up from the train station, much to the Weasley’s dismay. The man had acted in a similar way to Salazaar, he wrapped Harry up tightly and didn’t want to let go.

“I missed you so much” Salazaar said as he released Harry and placed him back on his feet.

“I missed you two, although, you two have been rather busy I suppose” Harry said with a childish smirk and both men blushed deeply.

“Uh yea pup about that” Sirius said but found himself struggling to find the right words.

“How about we discuss this after you go and say ‘Hi’ to your mother and father” Salazaar suggested and Sirius shot him a grateful look over Harry’s head.

“Oh yea” Harry said as his face lit up in a bright smile at the mention of his parents. He ran off to the grand stair case and ran up all of them in a haste to get to his parents. Once he was out of sight Salazaar stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ smaller figure.

“How are we going to explain to him?” Sirius asked his blond counterpart.

When he had originally told Harry about his and Salazaar’s relationship, he said as little as possible. But now it was time to tell the small boy everything.

“We sit him down and we tell him ‘straight up’ as you all would say. He’s a small boy and I’m sure he’ll understand. And from what I’ve been told, he has his own budding romance that he may want to tell us about” Salazaar finished with a small smile. As on of the founders, he had contact with the heirs of the other founders; in particular one heir. Alex’s father had gotten in touch with Salazaar after Alex had written him a letter telling him about his new friend ‘Harry’. 

“What do you mean ‘romance’” Sirius said with a low growl, if the man wasn’t anything else, he was extremely protective and overbearing when it came to Harry.

“Well I’ll let him explain it to you” Salazaar told the black haired man who had pulled himself out of the blond’s arms and he too mimicked his godson’s actions and began running to the room where Harry was.

 

“Hadrian Jameson Potter” Sirius yelled as he barged into the room, all eyes were on him instantly, including the green ones belonging to his godson.

Said wizard was just telling his parents and grandparents about his new friend Alexander Blythe.

“Yes Siri” Harry said calmly

“What’s this I hear about a romance? What romance are you involved in?” 

Harry choked on his spit at the word romance, “ What? Who said I was in a relationship? I can assure you that I am in no such thing” Harry said as a frown began ti form on his face as he though about any possible relationships that he may be in that he did’t know about.

“Well Sal told me that you have a ‘budding romance’” Sirius defended

“Well maybe SAL should stop starting rumors and actually ask me questions if he wants to know things so bad instead of filling in what he thinks in its place” Harry snapped as his parents and ancestors peered at him with wide eyes. For an eleven year old, he had quite a way with words. But no one got to question him as he quickly changed into his animagus form and bolted from the room running right between the legs of a shocked Salazaar.

Once he was gone, Sirius looked up at the portait of James and Lily with sad eyes and said, “I screwed up didn’t I” 

With a soft smile, Lily responded, “Yes, yes you did my friend”

“Muttering under his breath, Sirius turned towards the still silent Salazaar and said, “What a great way to start the break”


	10. Can we talk ??

After bolting from the room, Harry ran all the way to his room, and went directly under his bed. He stayed there for about five minutes before he heard the tell tale sign of Padfoot coming into the room.

The large black dog took a deep sniff and then poked his head under the bed as he caught a whiff of Harry’s scent. The large dog whined as he tried to coax Harry from under the bed to no avail. Giving up, the man transformed back into his human form and sat cross-legged on the floor beside the bed.

“C’mom pup. Please just come out.” He said and nothing happened

“I’m sorry. If you just come out then we can talk about it” Sirius added, but yet nothing from Harry. 

Huffing in annoyance, Sirius took out his wand and waved it once, in an instant, the bed was gone and Sirius was met with a clearly annoyed looking Harry in his animagus form. 

Sirius looked at Harry expectantly and waited, huffing, or as close as he could get in as a puppy, Harry transformed back into his human form and sat crossed legged in the floor with a glare.

“Are you ready to talk?” Sirius asked

“Am I ready to talk? You’re the one that blasted through the door spouting off rumors without even giving me a chance to speak. So are you ready to talk is the real question?” Harry retorted

Feeling scolded, Sirius looked apologetically at Harry and said, “How about I go and get Sal first before we do anything. Since he is the cause of all this”

“There’s no need from that, I’m already here” a voice called from behind them. They both turned to be meg with the sight of the tall blond haired wizard. He strolled into the room and against his better nature, took a seat on the floor like a “common muggle”. He maneuvered himself so Sirius was sitting between his legs with his back resting against Salazaar’s chest. 

Sirius blushed furiously as he allowed himself to moved into the comfortable position. Raising an eyebrow at the two, Harry said “Are you ready now?” Harry asked

“So” Sirius began but had to stop and clear his throat as Salazaar’s hands made their way to rest on his lower abdomen and he felt a familiar presence poking his lower back. “So ughh, I guess we should just ask you about your new friend?”

“You mean my budding romance?” Harry asked sarcastically as he shot a glare at Salazaar. The man simply raised his hands in mock surrender and said.

“Hey, I was only going by what I was told?” 

“Told? Told by who? I still don’t even know what you two are talking about” the young wizard said.

“Teodore Blythe. I’m sure you know his son, Alexander Blythe” Salazaar said and he and Sirius watched as Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Alex?” Harry spluttered. “This is about Alex. Nothing about that is a ‘budding romance’ we’re just friends”

“Well from what I’ve been told, young Blythe seems to harbor feelings for you.” Salazaar explained.

At the revelation of what Alex really thought about him, Harry grew silent.

‘Do I feel the same way? How can I possibly know, I’m eleven. He’s only twelve.’ Harry thought to himself

“Pup?” Sirius asked with a noticeably horse voice. “Are you alright?” 

Looking up a bit surprised, Harry stared at Sirius questionably for a few seconds before answering, “Yeah, I’m fine. Its just, its alot to take in for an eleven year old” Harry explained

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you are wiser and more mature than the average eleven year old” Salazaar said and Sirius nodded his head in affirmation.

“Thanks, I guess” Harry said and the trio fell into an almost uncomfortable silence. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Harry said, “So are you tao going to talk about this”?” He said and gestured his hands between the two adults currently in front if him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Sirius said, “So uhh, so we, Um-“ he was cut off as Salazaar took control of the conversation, Sirius sighed thankfully.

“While you were away at Hogwarts, we found that a large chunk of our time was free. Soon we tried to fill that time in with many different things. And throughout the entire time, we slowly closer to one another and eventually we realized that we harbored feelings for one another. One night, I sat Sirius here down and confessed my feelings for him and he did the same. And every since, we have been exploring a relationship with one another.” Salazaar finished as he placed his larger hand over Sirius’ that was resting comfortably on his thigh.

“Mhmm” Harry responded and looked at the two, “Well, if you plan on getting Sirius, just let me know in advance” Harry said 

Both men began coughing violently at the remark. “What the hell? Why would you say that?” Sirius said as he slapped his chest a few times.

“Well you two are in a relationship, with relationships come sex, Sex leads to babies.” Harry explained carefully.

They just stared at him like he had grown two heads.


	11. Bonding time

“So Mr. Potter, Alexander tells us that you have for Defense Against the Dark Arts” Theodore Blythe spoke to an unsuspecting Harry who was in the process of forking a piece of steak into his mouth.

 

After their awkward conversation, Sirius, Salazaar and Harry, seemed to get back on track. Within hours, Sal was shaking his head as he watched Sirius and Harry play with one another in their animagus forms.

 

Now, Harry was currently residing in Ravenclaw Castle located about 45 miles west of Muggle Perth. He had only been here for about a day, but he was loving every second of it. From the impeccable gardens and the beautifully blue lake, which Harry suspected was magically enhanced. But so far, his favorite part might just be the library. Of course he expected the castle of Rowena herself, to have an expansive library, but he didn’t expect it to be this great. It was over 10 levels, and according to Alexander, it contained over 15 millions books, magical tomes, ancient scrolls and family heirlooms, with some dating back to Merlin himself.

 

Blushing slightly, Harry placed his fork down gently and responded to the Lord, “Yes, between Sal and Siri, I I have been trained extensively in the art of dueling”

 

“Ahh yes. The House of Black has always been known for their impeccable skills in the dueling”

 

“Yes, I’ve been told many stories. Unfortunately, Siri only lets use grey and light spells”

 

Huffing a short laugh, Alex’s mother smiled and said “ Well I can imagine that there is quite an abundance of dark spell books in both Slytherin’s Castle as well as the ancestral home of the Black’s, no?”

 

“Oh yes of course, but I have to wait until I’m at least 15 to even use them, per Sirius’ rules” Harry huffed annoyed at the situation.

 

Patting his friends hand, Alexander smiled and said “If it makes you feel better, motger and father won’t allow me on the tenth level of the library”

 

“And you will not be until you are of age” his father replied sternly with a small quirk of the lips

 

“If I may” Harry began, “Why can’t he go on the tenth level?” He asked curiously

 

“Well young heir, Theodore began, “While she was not know for it, Rowena Ravenclaw was quite the collector, proprietor, and maker of dark spells, potions and rituals. Some that would surely earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. There are books and tomes found on the tenth level, that deal with some very dark arts. While obviously, we have no intentions of using them for evil, Rowena made a rule that once an heir becomes of age, then and only then will they be allowed to enter that level.” He explained carefully

 

“You see young heir, each level is somewhat of a precursor for the next. There is literature on the first level leads to things that you will find on the second level. Some what similar to how your first-year curriculum sets you up for your second-year. Now the higher you go, the more advance everything becomes. And while We have no doubt that Alex, would surely master everything” Theo said and shot a proud look at his son, “We also would like for him to slow down and just enjoy being young. Because once he comes or age, there will be duties and responsibilities placed on him that will surely garner up a lot of his time, which you too will find out” Theo

 

Having it explained like that, Alex huffed before saying “I guess you’re right. So if that’s the case, may Harry and I be excused?”

 

“Go ahead” his father laughed

 

Once they were gone, Theodore turned to his wife and before she could say anything, he said to her “Please don’t start planning their bonding ceremony to early.” He said with a fond roll of the eyes

 

“Of course not dear”Alexandra replied with a mischievous smile before she too excused herself and sauntered off.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So where are we going?” Harry asked, as Alex pulled him by the hands. They had been descending into the bowels of the castle for at least ten minutes and Harry was growing tires.

 

“You’ll see” Alex explained curtly as they finally reached the last level and walked down a spacious hallway. As they walked, all that could be heard was the clicking of their shoes and the gushing of their robes. There was one thing that he noticed, it was the faint sound of something gushing; but he couldn’t make out what it was.

 

His silent questions were answered as Alex opened a metal door and pulled him into a vast space. The first thing he saw was blue. It took him a second to adjust before he realized that they were under the lake.

 

Looking to Alexander, he was about to ask a question before the older boy held up his hand and said, “ A few centuries back, my six-times great Aunt wanted to study the aquatic life of the lake. But since at the time, there was no such charm that allowed one to spend copious amount of time under water, she decided to build something under the lake that would allow her to observe and study.” He said with his chest slightly puffed out as he took in how Harry hung off of his every word.

 

“That. Is. So.Awesome” Harry gushed as he ran to nearest glass wall and placed his hands against and watched as all animals seemed to just float by.”

 

They stayed in the underground observatory for about an hour. Alex pointing out the different creatures and Harry “oohing” and “awwing”

 

At about 9pm, they decided to call it quits and head back up to their room. Harry was more than relieved when Alex had an elf come and transport them back their room instead of walking up those steps. 

 

As they laid in two separate beds, Harry was on the verge of sleep when he Whispered “Lexi”

 

Surprised more by the nick name then Harry speaking suddenly, Alexander took a few seconds before saying “Yeah”

 

“Why the hell didn’t you just get an elf to take us down there in the first place instead of walking down those bloody stairs”


End file.
